


Quarentena

by ereristy



Series: Quarentena [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Casamento, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Morando juntos, Oral Sex, Preliminares, Quarentena, Relacionamento já estabelecido, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager, garganta profunda, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereristy/pseuds/ereristy
Summary: Eren e Levi são namorados há três anos, os dois sempre deixaram as coisas ocorrerem com seu próprio tempo, sem necessidade de se apressarem ou forçarem algo, mas com a chegada de um vírus e a implementação de uma quarentena eles acabam com um motivo muito bom para avançar um novo passo nesse relacionamento.「Ereri」
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Series: Quarentena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softshinguji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshinguji/gifts).



> Eu estou trazendo minhas fanfics de uma outra plataforma pra cá, então se você acabou de conhecer meu trabalho, por favor desconsidere o ritmo de postagem, eu sou mais lenta que isso!

O trânsito estava um caos e o sol latejando dando o máximo de seu calor deixando a sensação térmica beirando os 40°C só contribuía ainda mais para que Levi estivesse a ponto de quebrar a direção do carro de tanta força que colocava ali para conter sua vontade de xingar todas aquelas pessoas formando uma fila de carros entre ele e seu destino. E de quebra havia esquecido de deixar o carro na oficina para ajeitar um problema no ar-condicionado, tudo naquele momento contribuía para que seu mau humor se tornasse uma áurea negra o cobrindo como uma manta grossa. 

Vendo que não chegaria ao seu local de trabalho tão cedo e que de nada adiantava quebrar seu carro num surto de ódio, ele apertou o comando de voz no painel e disse “ _Ligar para Amor_ ” , logo os autofalantes responderam “ _Ligando para_ _Amor_ ” fazendo o som da discagem e chamada tomarem conta do veículo, não demorando muito para que finalmente o outro atendesse. 

– A gente acabou de se despedir, já tá com saudade? – Brincou o rapaz. 

– Tô puto com esse trânsito, hoje tá foda, ainda bem que sai mais cedo ou ia me atrasar e muito pra aula. 

– Ih... – O rapaz chiou sentindo pena dos alunos do namorado que teriam que lidar com aquele mau humor pelo resto do dia. – E me ligou pra reclamar do trânsito? 

– Queria me distrair... Porra Eren, eu quero atirar o banco do carro pelo para-brisa e eu não estou nem brincando! – Disse levando os dedos até a ponte do nariz, apertando o local. 

– E eu não duvido que você seria capaz disso! – Concordou rindo e aquela risada gostosa até fez Levi deixar de franzir as sobrancelhas, coisa que nem havia notado que fazia até relaxá-las. 

– Tá vendo? Já melhorou um pouco o meu humor... – Pensou alto e isso fez o rapaz dar uma tossida em claro sinal de nervosismo. 

– Ai Levi, eu não tava pronto pra isso! Droga! Não fale coisas assim do nada! – Reclamou para disfarçar o seu embaraço e isso fez o mais velho soltar uma risada nasalada. 

– Posso fazer nada se você me acalma. – Disse e deu de ombros mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver pela ligação. 

– Ei, mudando de assunto- – Chamou e se interrompeu, pois nesse momento foram ouvidas várias buzinas, já haviam algumas tocando ocasionalmente antes, mas agora até parecia uma orquestra irritante, coisa que fez Levi segurar ao máximo a vontade colocar a cabeça para fora e xingar todas aquelas pessoas. – Meu Deus, que barulheira, amor. 

– Esse bando de corno só podem ter surtado! – Reclamou olhando ao redor para tentar ver se havia acontecido algo na rua, mas não havia qualquer sinal de problema. 

– Amor, fecha as janelas eu não tô te escutando. – Eren pediu e Levi olhou mais uma vez para o lado de fora, o calor insuportável, olhou o painel do carro lembrando mais uma vez que seu ar-condicionado estava com defeito e respirou fundo. _É, parece que eu não vou mais fritar no sol, vou aproveitar pra ser assado também..._ Pensou consigo mesmo e fechou as janelas. 

– Eu vou morrer de calor, mas o que eu não faço por você, não é? 

– Ainda não ajeitou o ar? Tem água ai? – Perguntou soando preocupado e Levi quase xingou por deixar o outro assim. 

– Não se preocupa, tô exagerando... Mas o que você ia falar antes? – Tentou desconversar, pois sabia muito bem como seu namorado as vezes exagerava na preocupação e cuidado que tinha consigo. 

– Ah, sim! Tá passando um comunicado na televisão, a prefeita está falando sobre as medidas da quarentena e que vai fechar as escolas e shoppings. – Disse com o mesmo tom de preocupação, estava deitado no sofá aproveitando a casa só para si naquele momento quando foi surpreendido com o comunicado urgente que o fez lembrar que o namorado estava na rua, tomou um susto ainda maior quando ouviu o alvoroço de buzinas do outro lado da linha e ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente do susto. 

– Mas o vírus nem chegou aqui ainda, não? – Perguntou o outro tentando se lembrar se já havia algum caso confirmado no país. 

– Estão dizendo que tem 10 suspeitos e 2 infectados, ela disse que vão ser medidas preventivas, fechar tudo por 1 mês e depois voltamos ao normal. 

– Duvido muito que fique só por 1 mês, todos os outros países já estão há pelo menos 2 meses enfrentando isso. Merda, achei que ia demorar mais pra começar aqui. 

– Infelizmente começou hoje, já estão contando como primeiro dia de quarentena aqui no jornal. – Disse o moreno. – No grupo da faculdade a nossa orientadora já mandou mensagem dizendo que as aulas foram suspensas. 

– Lado bom: você vai ter mais tempo pra colocar aquela matéria em dia antes de retomarem as aulas, e eu vou pegar no seu pé pra ter certeza que você não vai deixar pra última hora. 

– E eu aqui pensando que o lado bom era ter mais tempo pra ficar com você... – Disse num falso tom de desapontamento. 

– Eren, eu não quero ver você desesperado como no semestre passado, é pro seu bem. 

– Eu sei, mas eu quero ficar mais com você também. – Disse manhoso e a fala fez Levi lembrar de um detalhe. 

– Ei amor, preciso desligar, mas daqui a pouco eu te ligo outra vez, ok? Te amo. 

– Hã? Tá certo, eu acho. Também te amo. – Respondeu confuso e logo após Levi apertou o botão no painel para desligar a ligação e apertou novamente o comando de voz. 

“ _Ligar para Sogra_ ” Disse ao comando que não demorou a responder da mesma forma que antes, demorando um pouco para que fosse atendido e notou que já estava quase chegando na escola e talvez nem desse para retornar a ligação do namorado. 

– Levi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A mulher perguntou preocupada, não era comum que o genro a ligasse ainda mais tão próximo ao seu horário de trabalho. 

– Não aconteceu nada, e eu preferia pedir isso pessoalmente, mas eu lembrei agora então decidir pedir logo antes que Eren note esse detalhe e se desespere. – Falou dando alguns rodeios. 

– O que é? 

– Sobre a quarentena, eu queria que Eren ficasse morando comigo durante esse tempo. 

– Meu Deus, Levi! Eu tava nervosa aqui achando que era algo sério! Pode levar ele a hora que você quiser, mas nem tente devolver que eu vou estar aproveitando minhas férias. – Disse em tom zombeteiro. 

– Isso é jeito de falar do meu namorado, que é SEU FILHO? – Fingiu se ofender com aquilo e ambos riram. 

– Você nunca ficou com Eren por mais de uma semana, tenho até pena de quando descobrir como ele dá trabalho. 

– Se ele não der trabalho, você deixa ele casar comigo? – Perguntou de forma séria. 

– Se você aguentar o teste drive eu deixo, mas se não aguentar pode correr porque eu vou te caçar por magoar o meu bebê! – Disse manhosa e Levi lembrou de Eren, os dois eram muito parecidos, facilmente conseguia visualizar os dois fazendo o mesmo bico que geralmente acompanhava esse tom de voz. 

– Agora ele é seu bebê? – Perguntou com ironia. 

– Cuide bem do meu menino, você vai buscar ele que horas? 

– Passo depois do trabalho, vou ligar pra ele agora e avisar. 

– Certo! Vou mandar Grisha comprar algo pra gente comer todos juntos antes do meu pequeno ir embora dos meus braços pra morar com um marmanjo. – Brincou fazendo drama. 

– Ai ai, Eren teve a quem puxar mesmo. Até mais tarde. 

– Até! – Respondeu antes da ligação ser finalizada e Levi balançar a cabeça negativamente enquanto pensava na reviravolta que sua vida sofreu após encontrar Eren. 

Estavam namorando há 3 anos, mas se conheceram por acaso 5 anos atrás quando Levi era veterano na universidade e estava precisando de dinheiro, e num dia falando disso com outros colegas enquanto esperava a aula começar, acabou chamando a atenção da sua professora, ninguém menos que Carla Yeager. Levi não sabia nada da vida pessoal da mulher, pouco interessava a ele descobrir sobre a vida de seus professores, mas Carla era o tipo de pessoa que se preocupava com todos e acabou pedindo a Levi que a esperasse depois da aula para discutirem aquele problema. 

Ele ficou na sala até o último aluno sair, num misto de nervosismo e impaciência, tinha sérios receios que aquilo fosse virar um assédio, já que infelizmente já havia sofrido algo do tipo vindo de outro professor, mas era Carla ali, ela era a professora que todos adoravam, então decidiu confiar e ficou, até mesmo a ajudou a guardar o material. 

– O que aconteceu para você de repente precisar de dinheiro assim? Você estava parecendo bem nervoso para quem está sempre com uma expressão neutra. – Ela foi direto ao ponto e Levi não pôde deixar de se surpreender. 

– Meu tio me expulsou de casa mês passado, eu consegui alugar um quarto numa república, mas eu estava contando que ia conseguir um emprego rápido e não foi o caso então eu tenho uns 4 dias para pagar o segundo aluguel ou rua. Professora, não entenda mal, eu não tô querendo seu dinheiro ou sua pena, eu tava conversando antes pra que eles me arrumassem um trabalho que fosse, qualquer um. 

– Você devia tentar dar aulas de reforço, você tá se formando em uma licenciatura, uma hora vai ter que dar aulas mesmo. 

– Quem é que vai querer ter aula de reforço com um universitário? Eu ainda não terminei o curso. – Disse em desânimo. 

– Alunos do último ano, você pode ajudar com matérias de vestibular. Eu na verdade tenho até o seu primeiro aluno. 

– Como assim? – Perguntou confuso e tentando ao máximo esconder que ficara animado com a ideia, estava mesmo procurando qualquer coisa que lhe desse dinheiro de forma digna, e se fosse com sua futura profissão, então seria perfeito. 

– Meu filho tava me pedindo pra pagar um cursinho de redação para ele, mas se eu tenho um aluno de letras que escreve tão bem assim, eu acho que confio mais que ele vá aprender melhor nas suas mãos. – Ela disse como se não falasse dele. 

– Tem certeza que ele vai querer? E onde eu darei as aulas? Por sinal, como eu preparo uma aula? 

– A gente pode discutir isso por ligação depois que eu conversar com ele, me passe seu número que eu entro em contato e depois mando algumas dicas por e-mail. – Informou antes de sair dali e Levi sentiu um peso sair de suas costas. 

Dentro de algumas horas, quando já estava em casa, Levi recebeu a tão esperada ligação e a resposta positiva informando que ele podia ministrar as aulas na casa dela mesmo e informou que começaria no dia seguinte e pagaria adiantado para ajudá-lo com o problema do aluguel. Levi nem lembra quantas vezes agradeceu. Naquele resto de noite ele pesquisou por toda parte da internet como preparar uma aula. Bem pela madrugada recebeu o e-mail com as dicas e complementou seus apontamentos. 

Levi conseguiu se sair bem e Carla sempre o deixava saber sobre o quanto Eren o elogiava e até mesmo o indicou para outros colegas. O resto do curso Levi foi levando usando o dinheiro das aulas particulares e graças a essa experiência, os estágios foram moleza, ele inclusive acabou chamando atenção da escola que não tardou em lhe oferecer uma vaga para quando terminasse o curso. 

Eren havia conseguido passar no curso que queria e sempre dizia que era graças a Levi, e usava esse mesmo tópico para puxar assunto com o mais velho que a princípio não entendia aqueles sinais. Quando finalmente se formou, Eren já estava entrando no terceiro período e ambos tinham uma amizade estranha. Eren sempre aparecia do nada no seu setor e puxava assuntos aleatórios, quase sempre o elogiando e agradecendo, coisa que deixava Levi muito constrangido, parecia que o mais novo nunca ia esquecer aquilo. 

Só na sua formatura Levi finalmente entendeu o que estava acontecendo, Carla estava lá por ser professora, mas havia levado Eren e mesmo com seu conhecimento meio vago, sabia que nenhum formando ali, fora ele, conhecia Eren, então ele claramente não havia sido convidado. 

Depois das apresentações da cerimônia, Levi pôde finalmente descansar, sentando-se em uma mesa reclusa para desabotoar algumas casas de sua camisa social e tirar o blazer pesado, mas sua paz não durou muito, pois seus colegas apareceram para chamá-lo para beber e dançar, pedido ao qual atendeu apenas o primeiro e fingiu não ter entendido o segundo. 

Levi, no entanto, ainda sentia uma ponta de curiosidade sobre a presença de Eren e olhava para sua mesa algumas vezes, foi por isso que percebeu quando após alguns copos de bebida que havia notado o mais novo beber, o mesmo saiu do salão com uma expressão abatida. Nem compreendeu a razão, mas seu corpo respondeu antes que a sua mente e logo se viu indo na mesma direção. Talvez fosse o álcool, mas Levi de fato se preocupava com o mais novo, e ver aquele garoto geralmente cheio de energia e brincalhão fazer uma expressão triste assim no meio de uma festa deixou ele sem chão. 

– Eren? – Chamou ao chegar no jardim exterior do salão de festas. 

– Quem- – Ia falar, mas ao virar o rosto e encontrar Levi, sua voz morreu na sua garganta. Levou alguns segundos até finalmente corar e esconder o rosto, tentando ao máximo secar suas lágrimas. 

– O que aconteceu? Te fizeram alguma coisa? – Levi perguntou em preocupação e num tom de voz mais baixo e gentil que o normal, como se tivesse medo que o outro rapaz pudesse quebrar na sua frente caso fosse descuidado. 

– Eu... – Começou, mas logo pareceu ponderar as palavras. – Deixa pra lá, Levi... Eu só tô frustrado por ter feito uma fanfic na minha cabeça e agora enfrentar a dura realidade me fez querer chorar. É coisa besta, não precisa se preocupar. 

– Preciso bater em alguém? Quem te magoou? 

– Você...? – Deixou sair mesmo que fosse responder isso apenas mentalmente e logo corou ao perceber o que fez. 

– Eu o que? Quer que eu faça algo? – Levi perguntou sem realmente entender a última sentença lhe dada. 

– Meu Deus! Não precisa mais agir assim! De início eu realmente caí nessa que você era apenas meio lerdo e não entendia coisa alguma de flerte, mas já entendi que você só estava se fazendo de doido. Eu vi você e sua namorada, Levi. Foi por isso que eu chorei, por que eu tenho uma queda enorme por você desde o primeiro dia que te vi entrar na minha casa e foi muito frustrante dar em cima de você por quase dois anos sendo que você sempre fazia essa cara de desentendido quando na verdade só tava com pena de me dar um fora. Eu cansei, tá bom? Não precisa mais fazer isso por mim. 

Eren acabou despejando tudo sob Levi que só fazia a mesma cara de choque com a boca entreaberta e a visão desfocada. 

– Eren... – Chamou ainda em choque e sem olhar diretamente para o mais novo. 

– Olha, desculpa por ter falado tudo desse jeito, eu tô meio bêbado, com raiva, magoado e tudo mais. Você não fez nada errado, sei que não queria me magoar e... 

– Eren, cala a boca. – Acabou soltando e levantou o olhar para o mais alto que o encarou indignado, Levi não costumava o tratar assim, exceto quando estava durante as aulas. – Primeiro de tudo, não saia por ai assumindo coisas por contra própria. Você me conheceu numa época que eu só pensava em pagar meu aluguel, comer e terminar meu TCC então sinto muito por não notar seus flertes, não foi por mal, eu só não tava com a cabeça nesse assunto então não via. Outra coisa, eu sou gay e solteiro, – Disse enfatizando as palavras. – Não sei nem que garota é essa que você falou, apesar que sei que Isabel, Hange e Petra vivem em cima de mim, mas elas são minhas amigas. E você é meu aluno, e filho da minha professora, isso jamais daria certo. 

– Eu não sou mais seu aluno e você sabe disso! Minha mãe sabe que eu gosto de você, ela me trouxe por que eu falei que hoje você não poderia mais me chamar de “filho da professora Carla”, já que ela não é mais sua professora. Eu quero poder sair com você, conversar e te conhecer melhor e quero que você me dê atenção e me conheça e goste de mim! – Disse num tom mimado e Levi teve que segurar a risada. 

– Você quer ir pra onde? – Perguntou divertido. 

– Do que você tá falando? Levi eu tô tentando me declarar aqui! – Reclamou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. 

– E eu tô tentando te chamar pra sair comigo! 

– Ah. – Disse, agora abrindo a boca em um perfeito O. – Tem uma feira de artesanato que abre amanhã, podemos? – Agora o rosto dele já estava iluminado por um sorriso largo que quase fechava seus olhos. 

– Certo, você me passa a hora que quer ir por mensagem? Se me falar agora eu posso esquecer, acabei bebendo demais nessa festa... 

– Você vai esquecer minha declaração também? Que droga, eu vou gravar um áudio de você falando que aceitou sair comigo, assim você vai entender quando acordar. 

– Eren, foi eu que te chamei pra sair, e eu não vou esquecer essa parte, prometo. 

– E se você esquecer? – Perguntou manhoso. 

– Ai você fala de novo, já sabe qual vai ser a resposta mesmo... – Deu de ombros. 

– Mas e se você só aceitou por ter bebido? E se você sóbrio não quiser? – Eren fazia um bico nos lábios que Levi sentiu vontade de beijar e assim o fez, roubando do rapaz um selar rápido que fez o outro se calar e se sentir zonzo sem saber o que tinha acontecido, apenas sentia as bochechas queimarem, denunciando sua vergonha. 

– Eu concordei em te conhecer melhor porque te acho fofo e você faz meu tipo, isso não tem nada a ver com a bebida, agora vem comigo, vamos sentar pra lá e passar esse resto de festa escondidos dos meus colegas, não tô afim de ser chamado de rasga-anjo hoje. – Disse pegando o rapaz pela mão e o guiando para o banco que avistou. 

– O que é rasga-anjo? – Perguntou confuso enquanto se deixava ser guiado pelo mais baixo. 

– É um termo idiota que usam em pessoas mais velhas quando aparecem com alguém muito novo. Eles me chamam assim por você viver atrás de mim... 

– Não sou tão novo assim, já tenho quase 19 anos, ok? – Respondeu emburrado. 

– São jovens adultos com espírito de tiozão do pavê, Eren, eles só veem essa sua carinha de calouro. Mas chega de falar disso, né? – Disse enquanto colocava o cabelo do mais novo para trás da orelha num gesto carinhoso. 

– Assim eu vou me apaixonar antes de ter a chance de fazer você gostar de mim! Não é justo! – Aquele mesmo bico se formava novamente nos lábios do rapaz, mas dessa vez Levi apertou o punho e segurou a vontade de beijá-lo outra vez, concordava que não era justo e em condições sóbrias ele jamais teria a ousadia pra isso. 

– Ok. Então... Tá gostando do seu curso? – Tentou desconversar e se apoiou no banco de forma que pudesse olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado e Eren repetiu o gesto. 

– Estou pra morrer, isso sim! Tipo, certo que eu adoro tudo, mas é muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e eu fico em tempo de correr louco pelo campus! 

– Não vou dizer que você acostuma, pois vai ser sempre assim, no máximo você aprende a beber café e fumar. 

– Você fuma? – Perguntou sem esconder a careta de desgosto. 

– Não, mas bebo café, apesar de preferir chá, mas eles me fazem dormir e eu tava sempre precisando ficar acordado... 

– Eu não gosto de cigarro e nem de café, mas chá eu gosto gelado pela manhã... Sempre bebo antes de ir pra academia. 

– Achei que você estudasse de manhã... 

– Eu acordo antes do sol, pego o chá na geladeira que eu faço antes de dormir, ai eu vou malhar lá no condomínio mesmo e quando eu volto eu tomo meu banho e pego carona com minha mãe pro campus. 

– Você é sempre energético assim? – Levi pensou alto e o rapaz riu. 

– Como é a sua rotina então? 

– Se eu tiver conseguido dormir, eu acordo e vou direto pra um banho gelado, bebo um café e corro pro campus... Corria, né, agora eu meio que faço nada, pois o trabalho ainda não começou. Mas fora a corrida pro ponto de ônibus na ida e na volta, eu também corro de madrugada pra tentar fazer meu corpo dormir por cansaço. 

– Você tem problemas de insônia? É por isso que tá sempre com essa cara de cansaço? 

– Sim... Começou no ensino médio e até hoje eu facilmente apareço por ai estando três dias sem dormir. Por um tempo tinha gente que achava que eu usava drogas... 

– Meu Deus! Você tem que dormir! Por mais que eu ache suas olheiras um charme... – Disse levando a mão até próximo dos olhos do outro, deixando um carinho no local enquanto via o outro fechar os olhos e aproveitar o contato. 

– Eu tento, mas é difícil, eu não sei, simplesmente não consigo dormir. – Disse de olhos fechados, ainda podendo sentir os dedos de Eren em seu rosto. 

– É tudo falta de um bom cafuné sentindo o cheiro do meu perfume... – Resolveu provocar e logo engoliu seco ao ver o outro abrir os olhos e lhe lançar um sorriso sacana. 

– Então quer dizer que você é a cura pra insônia? 

– Só pra sua... – Disse baixo enquanto aproximava seu rosto do outro. 

– Gosto de como soa. – Levi correspondeu a aproximação, agora os dois estando a cerca de um palmo de distância, praticamente hipnotizados um pela boca do outro. 

Até Eren corar e sacudir a cabeça tentando sair de seus devaneios. 

– De qualquer forma... Agora que você está sem fazer nada, o que tem feito? – Tentou desconversar. 

– Você respondeu... Nada... – Respondeu sem esconder o descontentamento pelo clima cortado. 

– Você passa o dia olhando pra parede? Vai Levi, quais são seus hobbies? 

– Eu leio, escrevo alguns artigos quando sinto vontade, faço resenhas dos livros que li, também tô adiantando uns planos de aula e pesquisando coisas pra ajudar os alunos quando eu tiver algum... – Listou enquanto tentava evitar os olhos do outro rapaz. 

– Eu posso ler alguma coisa que você escreveu qualquer dia? – Se animou com a ideia. 

– Claro, eu te passo meu blog e meu lattes depois. 

– Eu acho que você vai ser um professor incrível, tipo, você já é e eu tive a honra de ser o primeiro aluno... – Começou a falar, mas Levi o interrompeu. 

– Por favor, não fale assim, as pessoas podem entender errado e eu posso perder meu emprego ou sei lá... 

– Ah. Desculpa! Mas já que estamos só nós dois eu posso falar mais uma vez que só consegui passar porque você é o melhor professor do mundo? 

– Já falou, então chega. – Disse tentando esconder o quanto aqueles elogios o deixavam sem graça e viu o rapaz se amuar um pouco –Mas e você, o que tem feito? Sei que está de férias... 

– Eu fico procrastinando pela internet, eu tento desenhar, mas não tenho animo então estou com vários desenhos pela metade largados no computador. Fora isso eu tenho assistido uns animes novos e minha mãe não aguenta mais ouvir a televisão falar em japonês, palavras dela. 

– Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu não assisto alguma coisa fora documentário e jornais e só por conta de aula e trabalho, não fosse isso eu nem sabia mais o que era mídia visual. – Comentou. 

– A gente podia ir ao cinema também então... 

– Se você quiser... 

– Que tipo de gênero você costumava ver? 

– Nada em particular, se chamasse minha atenção eu via, não tinha uma regra do tipo “só terror chama minha atenção” ou coisa do tipo, se eu curtisse o trailer ou sinopse eu via. – Falou gesticulando exageradamente e isso fez os dois rirem. 

– Eclético, gosto. Também vejo de tudo, mas eu tenho uma quedinha por gêneros de aventura e fantasia, eu gosto de tudo que não pareça real, me agrada mais, pensa bem, alguém imaginou tudo aquilo, cada detalhe daquele universo, isso me deixa muito impressionado, eu gosto. – Disse de forma muito animada. 

– Você fica fofo falando do que gosta. 

– Para! – Reclamou escondendo o rosto com as mãos. 

Os dois continuaram conversando por toda madrugada sentados no banco de madeira mais afastado da entrada do salão. 

Em algum momento Carla saiu para procurar Eren e saber se estava melhor, ela havia resolvido não ir antes por ter visto Levi ir atrás de seu filho e secretamente torcia para que os dois se acertassem. Conhecia Levi há bastante tempo, ele inclusive havia sido monitor em algumas de suas disciplinas, e ver que seu filho acabou se apegando demais ao rapaz a fez ter um certo alívio, já que era melhor que fosse alguém que ela conhece e confia, a ser um completo estranho e irresponsável. Levi era alguém que ela respeitava bastante e torcia para que seu filho conseguisse conquistá-lo. 

Quando finalmente foi em busca de Eren, viu de longe os dois conversando animadamente e resolveu não interrompê-los, sendo assim, voltou para dentro do salão com uma satisfação no peito. Apenas voltou por lá quando o sol já estava querendo nascer e o local já estava bem mais vago, encontrando do lado de fora a cena de seu garoto aconchegado ao peito de seu ex-aluno, quase sentado no colo dele, mas passando as pernas pelas coxas do mais velho e usando o blazer deste como uma coberta. Levi parecia ter pego no sono também, segurava Eren nos seus braços, mas sua respiração leve e cabeça largada encostada na do outro denunciava que ele no mínimo estava cochilando. 

– Eren... – Chamou tocando de leve o ombro do rapaz e logo Levi despertou assustado e acabou acordando Eren que reclamou da claridade e se escondeu na curva do pescoço do mais velho. 

– Eren, sai de cima eu tô todo dormente, você pesa. – Levi disse sem qualquer delicadeza enquanto tentava empurrar o rapaz de volta ao banco. Carla apenas assistia a cena tentando conter sua diversão em ver os dois agindo como um casal. 

– Mãe, manda ele parar, eu quero dormir mais um pouquinho. – Eren fez bico olhando pra mãe. 

– São quase seis da manhã, o povo quer fechar o local, vamos logo vocês dois que eu já chamei o uber. 

– Eu também? Por que? – Levi perguntou sem entender a inclusão. 

– Hange pediu para que eu te desse carona, ela teve que levar Moblit pro hospital, ele tava passando muito mal. – Explicou e o rapaz pegou o celular para mandar uma mensagem aos amigos para saber se já haviam sido atendidos e como estavam. 

– Pode me deixar naquela parada perto da sua casa que de lá eu me viro, Carla. Não se preocupe. 

– Nada disso, vou deixar você em casa, ela já tinha me passado o endereço onde vocês moram. – Disse enquanto os guiava para a entrada onde esperariam o carro chegar. 

– Você mora com sua amiga? – Eren perguntou num tom claro de ciúmes. 

– Não é por vontade própria, eu vou juntar meus próximos salários pra conseguir financiar um apartamento pra mim e me livrar dela. 

– São só você e ela? Não tinha outra opção? 

– Já morei em lugar com mais gente, era um inferno, depois ela me chamou pra dividir o apartamento e eu aceitei, mas não mudou muita coisa não... 

– Entendi. – Disse num claro mau humor. 

– Eren, por favor, eu nem chego a ser bi, não sei por que você fica assim... 

– Você pode até não querer nada, mas pode dizer o mesmo dela? De qualquer forma a gente não tem nada mesmo, desculpa. 

– Assistir vocês dois assim tá me dando vontade de puxar a orelha dos dois! – A mulher disse em um revirar de olhos. 

– Ah, Carla, posso levar o Eren pra sair comigo hoje a noite? 

– Me devolvendo antes das dez, pode levar, mas duas noites madrugando não vai rolar, entendeu Eren?! 

– Nem parece que sou maior de idade, Deus, ela acha que eu tenho 12 anos. 

– Enquanto você morar com seus pais você vai ter sempre menos de 15, não importa. – Levi riu e viu o mais novo revirar os olhos. 

Logo o carro chegou e os três entraram se sentando todos nos bancos traseiros. Eren entre os outros dois, mas se aconchegando em Levi que viu que a partir dali sua vida jamais seria a mesma. 

Os dois tiveram muitos encontros, quase todos os dias, antes de finalmente Eren juntar toda sua coragem e pedir Levi em namoro em uma das vezes que foi dormir no apartamento que o mais velho dividia com a amiga quando a mesma não estava por lá. Eren eventualmente descobriu que a garota que achou ser namorada de Levi era na verdade, Isabel, sua prima, e Hange a quem sentiu muito ciúmes por morar com _seu Levi,_ era namorada de Moblit. 

Quando Levi finalmente se mudou e passou a morar sozinho, as visitas de Eren ficaram mais comuns, principalmente em épocas de prova quando o mais novo se recusava a ficar longe do namorado só porque precisava estudar, para si era mais vantajoso simplesmente ir passar a semana inteira com o namorado, assim tinha como estudar e ser mimado pelo seu amor ao mesmo tempo. 

E agora Levi estava ali no carro, aguardando a fila de automóveis se mover para que pudesse ir até a escola onde dava aula, com o dedo prestes a apertar o comando de voz, mas parado no meio do caminho por se perder nos próprios pensamentos. Então foi arrastado de volta a realidade com o som do toque indicando que alguém o telefonava naquele instante. 

Piscou algumas vezes e aceitou a chamada, depois lendo no painel que se tratava de sua supervisora. 

– Boa tarde. – Disse, torcendo para não levar bronca por atraso vendo que ainda tinha 20 minutos antes de sua primeira aula e não estava num humor muito bom naquele início de tarde quente. 

– Boa tarde, Levi, como você ainda não chegou eu resolvi telefonar para você não dar viagem perdida. 

– Eu já estou quase na esquina, é que o trânsito está um caos hoje. 

– Isso é por conta das notícias novas sobre o vírus, que é a mesma razão pela qual pedimos aos pais que levassem as crianças de volta, não daremos mais aulas por enquanto. Tudo foi suspenso por um mês, considere como se fossem férias, a gente retoma tudo de onde parou no próximo mês. 

Levi nem sabia como reagir, se ficava com ódio por ter pego um trânsito infernal num calor insuportável pra absolutamente nada, ou se ficava feliz por isso indicar que teria um mês inteiro com Eren em seu apartamento e sem se preocupar com o trabalho. 

– Obrigado por informar, voltarei para casa então. – Respondeu e se despediu antes de desligar e ligar para o namorado em seguida. 

– Você demorou! O que foi fazer? – Eren perguntou atendendo de imediato. 

– Fui pedir uma coisa pra sua mãe e depois minha supervisora ligou e disse pra eu voltar pra casa... – Explicou por alto. 

– Como assim? Minha mãe? Não vai dar aula hoje? Volta aqui pra casa, eu tô tão sozinho... 

– Eu fui pedir a sua mãe pra você se mudar pro meu apartamento durante a quarentena, sabe, se a gente ficasse em casas separadas eu não ia poder mais te ver pessoalmente... 

– EU NÃO TINHA PENSADO NISSO! – Gritou em choque ao perceber que se não fosse o namorado, ele certamente teria se condenado a um mês sem o ver. 

– Já comece a arrumar suas malas, coloque tudo que vai querer, não esqueça nada, eu tô indo pra fiscalizar sua mala já que cancelaram as aulas por aqui, e antes que eu esqueça: sua mãe quer que a gente fique pro jantar. 

– Então seremos só nós dois no seu apartamento? – Perguntou em um tom sugestivo que acabou passando despercebido pelo outro, no final das contas, Levi era sempre meio lerdo para seus flertes, talvez isso nunca fosse mudar, e Eren agora já não se importava tanto, até achava fofo em alguns momentos. 

– Esse mês é _nosso_ apartamento. Você mora lá agora, é sua casa. 

– E se eu não quiser mais voltar pra casa da minha mãe? 

– Eu estou contando com isso e até já te pedi em casamento. 

– Eu aceitei? – Brincou ao ver o outro decidindo tudo sozinho. 

– Você negaria? 

– Nunca. Vem logo pra cá, eu quero te beijar agora! – Chamou manhoso, mesmo com a voz notoriamente grossa e nada infantil, ainda agia como uma criança sempre que queria algo e Levi não podia deixar de o achar adorável. 

– Nossa, quem era o garoto que ficava todo vermelho por causa de um carinho no rosto? 

– Ridículo, pra que fica lembrando essas coisas?! – Reclamou e para Levi ainda soava como um pirralho tímido, aquela voz grossa não adiantava de nada. 

– Pra deixar você assim. – Disse rindo enquanto manobrava para entrar em uma rua que daria num atalho até a casa do mais novo. 

Os dois ainda conversaram mais enquanto o mais velho dirigia até o condomínio onde o mais novo mora com os pais, ainda que quase sempre seja só ele e a mãe pela casa. A esta altura, Levi não precisava mais passar pela vistoria do condomínio, seu carro já era reconhecido por estar sempre indo ali, então com sua chegada, só precisou buzinar e logo teve o portão aberto para que pudesse entrar e rapidamente se viu passando pelas ruas estreitas do local, parando na frente da casa onde seu namorado já estava na porta vestindo apenas uma bermuda de moletom e um chinelo. Estacionou devidamente enquanto ainda falava com o outro que insistia em não desligar até finalmente desligar o carro e a ligação por tabela, logo saindo dali e indo em direção ao rapaz. 

– Desligou na minha cara, que feio! – Reclamou falsamente enquanto batia o pé e exibia o celular ao recém chegado. 

– Cala a boca, Eren! – Disse ao chegar mais perto e puxou o rapaz pela nuca para igualarem suas alturas e imediatamente tomando os lábios dele para si num beijo necessitado. 

Não demorou para sentir os braços do outro rodearem sua cintura e o puxar para cima, fazendo-o perder o contato com o chão e logo rodear o mais alto com suas pernas, se ajeitando sem quebrar o beijo. Eren deu alguns passos para dentro e encostou a porta apenas com o tato antes de se separar um pouco em busca de ar. 

– Uau, o que foi isso? – Brincou enquanto carregava o mais velho até seu quarto. 

– Você disse pra eu chegar rápido porque queria me beijar e quando eu chego você fica falando merda, tive que calar sua boca. 

– Nossa eu devia ter pedido uma mamada... – Disse em um suspiro e recebeu um tapa na orelha como resposta, e Levi desceu do seu colo para sentar na cama enquanto encarava o namorado com desaprovação. 

– Saudades do meu pirralho tímido... – Suspirou falsamente. Sabia muito bem o quanto aquilo irritava o mais alto. 

– Vai me trocar por outro garoto inocente então? Hein? – Eren perguntou num tom de ciúme. 

– Não. – Respondeu desabotoando os botões de sua camisa enquanto sentia ser engolido pelos olhos cheios de luxúria do namorado. – Vai ficar só olhando? 

– Por mais tentador que seja te assistir, eu tô muito afim de foder sua boquinha gostosa. – Admitiu com um olhar de predador brotando no seu rosto fazendo Levi sentir um arrepio por todo seu corpo. 

– Então me dê! – Disse abrindo a boca e colocando a língua para fora sem perder o contato visual com o outro que rapidamente desceu a bermuda e bombeou o membro um pouco antes de deixar o mais velho chupá-lo. 

Levi começou a lamber toda a extensão do pênis na sua frente, deixando-o bem molhado antes de se arriscar a engoli-lo por completo, colando os lábios na base, os movimentos eram lentos para que se acostumasse com a invasão, os sons de sucção já estavam deixando a visão de Eren turva, ele podia já ter visto aquela cena dezenas de vezes, mas seu namorado nunca deixava de ficar extremamente sexy enquanto engolia seu pau com vontade portanto nem se atrevia a fechar os olhos e aproveitar as sensações já que seu melhor show era ver brotar as lágrimas no canto dos olhos do mais velho, ver os movimentos eróticos que sua boca fazia, vê-lo olhar para seu membro com luxúria, só aquela visão podia fazê-lo gozar. 

Incentivado pelo olhar de desejo do menor, levou suas mãos até o rosto dele, deixando um carinho no local antes de começar ditar um ritmo mais rápido e bruto usando seu quadril para estocar aquela boca. A única coisa que Eren conseguia proferir entre seus gemidos era o nome do namorado como um mantra. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes quase o fez engasgar, levando um tempo para finalmente liberar jatos quentes do seu sêmen na boca do outro que engoliu tudo com um sorriso de satisfação. 

– Eu aceito aquele exibicionismo agora... – Eren disse se jogando em sua cama de forma dramática, mas antes deixando a bermuda descer por suas pernas e ficar largada no chão. 

– Aproveite o show. – Disse com a voz rouca, provavelmente por conta da atividade anterior, mas pegou Eren totalmente desprevenido que soltou um suspiro de prazer. 

Levi terminou de se despir de forma lenta e provocante, indo até a escrivaninha em frente à cama, onde sabia que seu namorado guardava o lubrificante e algumas camisinhas, então pegou os itens, pensou em voltar para a cama, mas uma outra ideia cruzou sua mente, então ajoelhou-se em cima da cadeira do rapaz, deixando-o com a visão de suas costas e principalmente de sua bunda. Levi melou três dedos com lubrificante e enquanto segurava com uma mão no encosto da cadeira para se equilibrar, levou um dedo lubrificado até sua entrada, não poupando gemidos e reboladas, se Eren queria um show, ele teria. O menor estocava-se com o dedo enquanto se acostumava com a sensação, não demorando para inserir o segundo e começar a forçar um alargamento no local, fazia tudo sem nunca deixar de gemer o nome do mais novo, numa súplica que fosse outra coisa a explorar seu interior. Eren já havia desistido de assistir deitado àquela cena e já estava sentado na beira da cama praticamente hipnotizado pelo o que acontecia a pouco mais de um palmo do seu rosto. Quando Levi inseriu o terceiro, começou a buscar por seu ponto doce e quando finalmente achou já não conseguia formar uma frase coerente, um filete de saliva escorria da sua boca e já tinha um pouco de suor cobrindo sua pele. 

– E-Eren! Por favor... Eu não aguento mais... – Suplicou tirando seus dedos do interior e usando-os apenas para se abrir de forma convidativa. 

Eren esticou o braço para alcançar uma camisinha e a abriu com os dentes, logo colocando-a devidamente, mas não sem antes puxar aquela cadeira para mais perto de si e invadindo com a língua a entrada que seu namorado havia preparado tão bem. Não demorou ali, deixando uma mordida forte em um dos lados para então levantar dando um tapa onde havia mordido e se arrumar atrás do outro para finalmente preenche-lo como ele pedia e ansiava. 

Os sons dos corpos se chocando somados aos gemidos de ambos se tornaram a sinfonia do local, Eren já nem tinha controle sobre a força que aplicava contra o quadril do namorado, mas sabia que não era o único a se sentir tão bem vendo que as pernas deste tremiam visivelmente e seu interior se tornava cada vez mais apertado, não demorando para que atingisse seu ápice sujando a cadeira. Eren se retirou por um momento apenas para pegar o outro no colo e deitá-lo na cama. 

– Posso mais um pouquinho? – Pediu enquanto roçava seu membro entre as nádegas do mais velho. 

– Entre logo, amor. – Resmungou puxando o outro para mais perto, perto o suficiente para conseguir beija-lo e ser novamente preenchido, agora com um ritmo mais leve. 

– Estou pegando pesado com você, minha vida? – Perguntou preocupado enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço do menor, deixando algumas marcas. 

– N-não me subestime, aahn- faça como você gosta... – Disse entre gemidos por sua próstata ter sido estimulada naquele momento. O mais alto respondeu com um sorriso, pegando a liga que ficava sempre em seu pulso para prender o cabelo em um coque de qualquer jeito e aquela era a prova de que ficaria mais sério. 

Eren puxou as mãos de Levi para ficarem acima da sua cabeça prendendo-as ali usando uma mão e com a outra segurou com força uma das coxas do namorado, agora estando em uma posição que facilitava seus movimentos um pouco mais brutos e logo começou a estocá-lo com força, sendo guiado pelos gemidos manhosos que o mais velho soltava, indicando que estava acertando o local certo. Continuou a marcar o pescoço do menor, vez ou outra voltando para os lábios que tanto gostava e que ainda carregavam uma pontada de seu próprio gosto. Após várias investidas, os dois chegaram ao ápice praticamente ao mesmo tempo. 

Eren se retirou, tirando a camisinha e jogando-a no lixo que tinha ali perto e voltou para deitar deixando Levi se aconchegar agarrado ao seu corpo, amava como o namorado ficava mais manhoso no pós-sexo. 

– Eu te amo tanto. – Disse enquanto fazia um carinho no rosto do mais velho. – Você sabe disso, não é? 

– Sei sim, eu também te amo, Eren. – Disse de olhos fechados enquanto deixava alguns beijos pelo peitoral do rapaz. 

– Quer tomar banho agora? Ainda vou ter que arrumar as malas... – Lembrou e recebeu um estalar da língua contra os dentes do maior, era a prova de seu descontentamento em ter que sair daquele aconchego. – Uma horinha agarradinhos então? – Sugeriu em brincadeira, mas ao sentir o menor o agarrar com força sabia que havia sido levado a sério e agora não teria como sair daquele abraço, então soltou seu cabelo e devolveu o abraço, distribuindo também alguns beijos pelo rosto do menor. 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo fluffy com frottage no fim pois sou eu escrevendo e eu sou assim.

– Nosso menino vai se casar! – Disse a mulher quase gritando em animação para o telefone assim que foi atendida. 

– Achei que Levi fosse esperar o Eren se formar, ele se apressou porquê? Tem concorrência? – O homem disse em tom zombeteiro. 

– Hahaha, como se alguém fosse capaz de fazer Eren tirar os olhos do Levi... Parece até um cachorrinho atrás do dono. – Respondeu devolvendo no mesmo tom. 

– Tá mais pra um cachorrão, mas por que eles vão casar assim do nada? 

– Assim, ele não disse explicitamente que pediu Eren em casamento, mas ele vai levar o Eren embora de vez hoje, o que me faz lembrar que você tem que passar em algum restaurante pra nossa última refeição em família. 

– Eren vai casar ou morrer? – Perguntou num falso tom de choque. 

– Ele vai ficar em quarentena com Levi, homem! Não entende nada... 

– Você que estava falando nada com nada, Carla! 

– De qualquer forma, Eren vai morar com Levi esse tempo, mas eu sinto no meu instinto materno que ele não vai voltar pra casa... Você acha que eu devia transformar o quarto dele num ateliê? – Divagou. 

– Seria ótimo, assim você deixa meu escritório mais silencioso... 

– Chato! Você bem que gosta da minha companhia lá! Mas enfim meu amor, não se esqueça de comprar comida pra despedida do nosso filho! 

– Certo, mas eu devo parabenizar pelo casamento ou não? 

– Acho que Eren não sabe que eles vão casar, então não, não vamos estragar a surpresa do Levi. 

– Certo... Agora eu tenho que ir, pacientes para atender. 

– Bom trabalho, amor! Até mais tarde. 

– Até! – Respondeu e desligou, deixando escapar uma risada com o pensamento de que seu filho iria finalmente se casar. Ou pelo menos, era o que parecia. 

O homem ainda se lembrava bem da primeira vez que pôs seu filho nos braços e a sensação de estar finalmente realizado. Sempre havia sonhado com a ideia de uma família completa, ele, uma esposa e um filho, mas durante toda a gravidez da sua mulher ele se sentia em um estado de anestesia, sem saber ao certo o que sentir diante daquela barriga que crescia mais a cada dia, o que sentir diante daquelas imagens na tela do computador de uma sala de ultrassom, o que sentir diante daqueles batimentos cardíacos que ouvia quinzenalmente, o que sentir diante daqueles movimentos e chutes pela barriga da mulher, o que sentir diante daquele quarto decorado em tons de verde e marrom claro à espera daquele cujo o nome já haviam escolhido, seria Eren. O nome foi muito bem estudado e a ideia de significar “Aquele que avança” assim como também “Santo” e “Honra” fez Grisha e Carla se sentirem orgulhosos da escolha e esperavam de verdade que este nome abençoasse o garoto que estava por vir. 

Foi realmente apenas quando a enfermeira entregou o pequeno Eren nos seus braços, ainda sujo do vérnix e diria que também havia um pouco de sangue, foi só no momento em que teve seu dedo agarrado por aquele bebê que mantinha os olhos fechados, foi só quando sentiu aquele peso sobre seus braços que ele finalmente entendeu tudo. Sua família, seu sonho de anos, estavam enfim completos, realizados, reais. Eren era real, ele estava ali nos seus braços ainda alheio a vida, mas estava respirando, estava vivo, era totalmente real e o homem não pode evitar de sorrir e deixar escapar algumas lágrimas de alívio, felicidade, realização, satisfação, amor. Eram tantos significados para suas lágrimas, eram tantas emoções positivas que estava sentindo naquele momento e mesmo ele que duvidara que teria um momento mais feliz que ver Carla caminhar até si no altar, que teria um momento mais gratificante que se formar e ser aluno laureado na faculdade de medicina quando mal conseguia dinheiro para comer ou tempo para estudar com calma. Ah, ele sempre esteve enganado, a vida esse tempo todo guardou para ele o melhor momento de sua vida pra ser exatamente aquele em que segurou Eren, _o_ _seu pequeno_ _Eren_ , nos seus braços pela primeira vez. 

E se pudesse reviver qualquer momento de sua vida, escolheria reviver este de quando o mundo ao redor parou só para que ele pudesse ficar ali congelado no tempo olhando aquela pequena criança em seus braços, sentindo o pouco calor que emanava de seu corpo, sentindo a camada um pouco grudenta de fluidos corporais, ouvindo aquele choro baixo, sentindo a pouca pressão colocada em seu dedo que era segurado com firmeza. Aquele momento havia sido mágico, único e inesquecível para o homem, ele escolheria revivê-lo todos os dias se pudesse, mas assistir o bebê crescer, se tornar um garoto travesso e posteriormente um homem _quase_ decente também foi gratificante. Ele sempre usaria o quase, afinal, implicar com seu filho era um de seus passatempos favoritos. E saber que Eren havia crescido para ser um jovem adulto preguiçoso, cheio de manhas e brincalhão beirando a imaturidade, o dava sim o direito de dizer que o filho era apenas _quase_ decente. 

Ver Eren crescer foi realmente gratificante e divertido. 

Ensiná-lo a andar, falar, comer sozinho, jogar bola, andar de bicicleta, escrever, e desenhar, este último vindo a se tornar sua paixão. Ajudá-lo com as lições de casa, a superar o medo do escuro, a conquistar o coração da pessoa pela qual se apaixonou e que ainda o fazia ficar feito um bobo pela casa ao atender um telefonema. Apoiá-lo em seus objetivos, em suas crenças, em seus pequenos projetos, em sua escolha de carreira, em seu relacionamento que havia sido bem difícil para o rapaz no início. Amá-lo mesmo quando era mau comportado, quando estava de mau humor, quando batia a porta e gritava o acusando de nunca estar por perto, infelizmente era de fato verdade. Acompanhá-lo chegar até onde estava hoje, o seu filho que agora era um ilustrador e estava quase se formando em Design, que agora estava nos seus 22 anos, e que havia conseguido, de alguma forma, fazer com que o homem que ele amava também o amasse de volta e que muito em breve os dois estariam morando juntos, casando, formando sua própria família, realizando seus próprios sonhos. 

Sem dúvidas, assistir Eren crescer havia sido uma ótima experiência e era quase inacreditável que passara 22 anos de sua vida com ele para vê-lo ir embora assim. Talvez estivesse ficando velho mesmo, mas sentia uma ponta de ciúmes ao ver que alguém ia tirar seu, _uma vez pequeno_ , Eren , do seu ninho, do conforto de um lar que sempre o acolheu. _“É melhor aquele Levi cuidar muito bem dele.”_ Pensou consigo mesmo enquanto secava algumas lágrimas que haviam brotado no canto dos olhos, assim como tentou engolir o nó que se formava em sua garganta, afinal não havia o que ser feito, os filhos um dia crescem e vivem suas próprias vidas, ele mesmo já esteve do outro lado, então só podia esperar que seu filho experimentasse as mesmas sensações boas que havia experimentado. Que se sinta gratificado em sua formatura, que se sinta feliz vendo Levi no altar, que um dia talvez também assista alguém crescer. 

Tentando se recuperar um pouco, buscou um copo d'água e resolveu focar no trabalho. Não adiantava ficar emocionado agora se todo o percurso havia sido feito para chegar exatamente onde estava chegando. Havia criado seu filho para que ele tivesse a liberdade de fazer suas próprias escolhas, e lidar com as consequências delas da melhor forma possível, para que achasse seu lugar no mundo, e nele construísse seu próprio lar. 

\----- 

Eren sabia que Levi havia adormecido ali nos seus braços e que provavelmente o menor estava dias sem pegar no sono e merecia aquele aconchego para dormir em paz, mas ele precisava se soltar daquele abraço e arrumar suas malas, então fez uma promessa mental ao namorado que compensaria a noite e o deixaria dormir 15 horas seguidas agarrado a si se ele quisesse. 

Seu plano inicial era tentar se soltar sem o outro perceber, mas com o sono leve de Levi, bastou Eren se mexer um pouco e ele já estava resmungando algo sobre o namorado não poder sair. Aquilo fez Eren rir, amava quando o outro ficava assim todo manhoso, coisa que só acontecia durante o sexo ou quando este estava muito cansado ou sonolento. Eram os únicos momentos em que Levi era honesto e mostrava o quanto era apegado ao mais novo, o quanto o queria mais perto, o quanto o amava. Vendo que seu plano inicial já havia dado errado, o rapaz então optou por encher o rosto do outro com beijos numa demonstração quase agressiva de carinho que logo irritou o menor que praticamente jogou o outro para fora da cama, substituindo o namorado pelo travesseiro que continha o cheiro dele. Eren tirou uma foto escondido, achando fofo o jeito que o outro estava e colocou uma cueca, sentando-se no chão para começar a focar em fazer suas malas, coisa super complicada levando em consideração que ele era praticamente um acumulador de coisas “sem futuro” como sua mãe chamava as suas coleções de action figures, sua estante de mangás e histórias em quadrinhos, suas armas enormes que compunham seus cosplays. E claro que na sua mala ainda tinha que colocar também suas roupas e sapatos. Fora seus computadores. 

O rapaz ficou alguns minutos raciocinando o que devia ser a prioridade e se caberia tudo no Sedan de seu namorado. Talvez eles precisassem dar duas ou três viagens, o que pro mais velho com certeza seria uma dor de cabeça. Deixando um suspiro de desânimo sair, Eren decidiu que roupas, sapatos e computadores deveriam ser sua prioridade tendo em vista que não poderia ficar sem roupas ou sem trabalhar na sua comic, em segundo lugar ficariam os cosplays ou morreria de tédio durante a quarentena se não pudesse se montar para tirar algumas fotos, em terceiro ficaria sua estante para que pudesse finalmente se sentir em casa no apartamento do namorado. Seus action figures podiam esperar para irem num momento que ele pudesse enrolá-los em plástico bolha só para garantir a segurança, fora que provavelmente teria que desmontar a prateleira pois não deveria ter tanto lugar livre assim pelo apartamento, Levi mesmo também tinha muita coisa, principalmente livros e revistas. 

– Amor? Tem lugar pros meus action figures nas suas estantes ou só cabe meus mangás e HQs? – Perguntou um pouco alto para ter certeza que acordaria o mais velho. 

– Hm... – Respondeu, sem deixar claro o que aquilo significava. 

– Isso é um sim? Um não? Tá pensando? – Perguntou soando irritante aos ouvidos do outro. 

– Que inferno, Eren! Deixa eu dormir! 

– Você dorme quanto a gente estiver em casa, eu preciso saber de vai ter onde colocar minhas coisas lá! – Pediu usando o tom manhoso que sabia que o mais velho não resistia. 

– Você sabe que não, já foi lá mil vezes, eu planejava me mudar antes de te levar, comprar mais móveis, ter um escritório só seu, mas essa porra de quarentena começou antes do tempo. – Falou irritado, fazendo a declaração de que já vinha planejando a vida a dois deles parecer uma briga. 

– Você quer mesmo morar comigo. – Contestou quase para si mesmo enquanto um sorriso bobo pintava seu rosto junto com o vermelho das suas bochechas. 

– Claro que sim, Eren, porquê? Você não quer? Não vou te obrigar a ir. – Se levantou da cama enquanto perguntava, indo até o mais novo. 

– Não é isso, amor. Eu só achei que talvez você só estivesse fazendo isso por causa da quarentena. – Levantou o rosto para encarar o namorado em pé na sua frente. 

– Eu disse que vamos casar. – Respondeu quase ofendido. 

– Eu achei que fosse brincadeira. – Levi segurou o rosto de Eren com as duas mãos após ouvi-lo, se abaixando e forçando-o a olhar nos seus olhos enquanto proferia as próximas palavras: 

– Eren Yeager, seu sobrenome vai ser meu, vamos ter o mesmo endereço, dormir todos os dias na mesma cama, comer na mesma mesa, e tudo mais que eu tiver direito. Não tô brincando sobre isso. Você quer isso? 

– Mais do que qualquer outra coisa. – Respondeu imediatamente, completamente corado por ter sido pego de surpresa. Não que não fosse ter a mesma reação se já soubesse de tudo. 

– Agora que você já me acordou e me irritou, eu vou tomar banho. 

– Posso ir junto? – Recebeu um aceno positivo, logo seguindo o outro até o banheiro de sua suíte. – Por sinal, isso foi um pedido de casamento? Somos noivos agora? 

– Droga, foi um pedido, não foi? – Levi praguejou, mais consigo mesmo do que com o moreno. – Que merda, hoje o mundo tirou o dia pra estragar todos os meus planos. Finja que eu estava com as alianças, em casa eu te dou. 

– Você já tinha até comprado as alianças?! – Eren perguntou entusiasmado, recebendo apenas um estalar de língua e a visão do mais baixo virando o rosto. – Amor!!! – Gritou antes de abraçar o namorado, agora noivo, com força e enchê-lo de beijos nada cuidadosos. Muitas vezes sua mãe brincou dizendo que ele chegava a parecer o _C_ _oelhinho_ _F_ _ufu_ * da Xuxa quando ficava animado demais e ia descontar beijando o Levi. 

– Eren... Pelo amor... de Deus... Eu tô... SEM AR! – Levi por um milagre conseguiu reclamar enquanto era interrompido por beijos e apertos. 

– Desculpa, é que olha pra você! PORRA. Eu te amo demais, sabia disso?! – Ainda apertando as bochechas do noivo, fazendo-o ter um bico nos lábios que foi beijado algumas vezes antes de finalmente soltá-lo. 

– Você exagera demais. Vem. Banho agora. – Reclamou enquanto tentava manter uma pequena distância entre ele e o moreno afim de não ser atacado outra vez. Claro que isso de nada adiantou, durante o banho o mais alto conseguiu encontrar suas brechas pra “matá-lo de amor” mais algumas vezes. No fundo, só no fundo mesmo, Levi adorava esse jeito exagerado e infantil do Eren, jeito esse que fez o banho dos dois ser uma bagunça, um agarrava, o outro tentava correr, guerra com espuma de shampoo, cuidados e uma paz silenciosa com o condicionador enquanto Levi penteava com cuidado os cabelos do mais novo, uma segunda guerra com espuma do sabonete... E por ai foi, como se fossem duas crianças, ou cão e gato. 

Ao saírem do banho, Levi resolveu recolocar suas próprias roupas, já que por mais que os pais do moreno devam saber, ou ao menos desconfiar, que os dois são sexualmente ativos, ele preferia deixar passar a possibilidade de deixar óbvio que eles estavam transando ali ao invés de ajeitarem as malas. Seus sogros podiam viver sem essa informação. 

O restante da tarde os dois gastaram organizando todas as roupas de Eren em três malas grandes que haviam na casa, e por sorte coube tudo então Levi já foi levando para dentro do carro. O mais novo se questionou por um segundo se aquilo era ansiedade ou medo de que ele fosse desistir, já que com as malas no carro talvez fosse mais difícil o moreno deixar a ideia de lado. Pensar nessa possibilidade o fez querer colocar seu noivo no colo e beijá-lo até ele ter certeza que jamais desistiria daquilo. Às vezes Eren conseguia notar como Levi era inseguro com o relacionamento dos dois, sempre checando mais de uma vez se o mais novo queria mesmo estar com ele, o que para si parecia um medo bobo já que realmente nunca conseguiu se interessar por ninguém que não fosse Levi Ackerman ou um personagem de anime, e mesmo todas as vezes que o menor jogou as cartas na mesa, mostrando-o que estava perdendo festas da faculdade, carnavais e outras festas onde poderia sair “pegando” qualquer pessoa, nenhuma dessas coisas interessaram a ele. Trocaria facilmente qualquer festa por uma noite abraçado ao namorado, os dois conversando sobre teorias de séries que assistiam juntos, pois sim, Eren fez Levi voltar a assistir televisão, sempre que podiam ficavam o fim de semana inteiro maratonando série em alguma plataforma de stream e discutindo enquanto assistem. 

Eren tinha conseguido contaminar Levi com seus gostos ao ponto de transformá-lo em shipper, fazê-lo ler as mesmas fanfics que ele lia e ainda convencê-lo a acompanhá-lo com os cosplay de johnlock*, soukoku* e daisuke*. O mais velho tinha até um perfil privado onde interagia com as fanarts que Eren postava, o tipo de apoio que ele mais apreciava. Eren também estava contaminado demais pelos gostos de Levi, começou a apreciar chá quente, a ser mais organizado, leu diversos livros considerados “literatura clássica”, até afiou um olhar mais crítico para as coisas e passou a abusar dos mesmos perfumes amadeirados que o namorado. Os dois já estavam tão misturados que muitas vezes não dava pra saber se algo era “tão Levi” ou “tão Eren”, as vezes era simplesmente “tão eles dois”. Eren havia ensinado Levi a cozinhar, Levi havia ensinado Eren como lavar suas roupas, Eren havia ensinado alemão a Levi, que por sua vez ensinou francês a ele. E tinham também seus segredos, onde Levi havia ensinado Eren a dançar valsa e este o ensinou a dançar funk. 

Nem passava pela cabeça do moreno um dia simplesmente parar de estar ali, no relacionamento ideal que construiu junto ao outro, até as brigas eram as melhores brigas do mundo em sua opinião. Não trocaria seu Levi por nada, por absolutamente nada. E pensando em tudo isso, mantendo um olhar bobo em direção a porta distraído, que nem notou quando o outro voltou, agora trazendo três malas de bordo. 

– Tá com essa cada de besta por quê? – Perguntou o mais velho enquanto colocava as malas no chão. 

– Hã? – Voltou para realidade um pouco desorientado e sorriu mais aberto ao ver o namorado ali na sua frente, se agachando para abrir uma mala. – Tava pensando no quanto eu sou apaixonado por você e amo ser seu namorado, amo mais ainda seu noivo, vou amar ainda mais ser seu marido. Eu te amo tanto. – Disse sorrindo e viu o outro esconder o rosto com as costas de uma mão. 

– Idiota, tá meloso demais hoje, vá pegar seus tênis logo. – Disse abaixando a cabeça, mas Eren sabia que tinha o feito corar. Sorriu sozinho com seu feito e foi abrir sua sapateira, sem notar a aproximação, apenas teve tempo de dar um pulinho assustado ao sentir braços o rodeando. – Você sabe né? Que eu sinto o mesmo... – Ouviu a pergunta abafada contra suas costas, assim como o calor do hálito do outro que o fez ter um arrepio por toda a coluna. 

– Sei... – Respondeu alisando os braços que o apertavam em um carinho leve. 

– Agora é sério, pega seus tênis. – Disse em um resmungo, soltando o corpo do maior em seguida. 

Eren conseguiu com ajuda do noivo arrumar os calçados em duas das malas de bordo, enquanto a maior parte dos equipamentos eletrônicos e materiais artísticos foram na terceira mala. Seu notebook, mesa digitalizadora, cadernos e sketchbooks foram socados em sua mochila junto com carregadores. Por sorte seus estojos de canetas, tintas e maquiagens estavam sempre “arrumados” e assim era só jogar dentro do carro nas bolsas em que já estavam. O resto, que era seu desktop, mesa de luz, violão e guitarra, foram arrumados no banco de trás do carro e logo após Eren resolveu colocar seus acessórios de cosplay pra dentro do carro, iria levar o máximo que pudesse, estava determinado a isso, já que não poderia levar suas estantes, tinha ao menos que superar essa dor com seus cosplays pertinho dele. 

– Amanhã a gente pega umas caixas que eu comprei pra nossa mudança e voltamos pra colocar seus livros e os figures, tá bom? – Levi sugeriu vendo que o namorado amuado por não poder levar tudo. Ele concordou de leve com a cabeça, então o mais velho resolveu continuar. – A gente pode aproveitar que nem tudo fechou ainda e continuar procurando uma casa que dê tudo dentro, eu já tinha 3 opções marcadas pra ir visitar... 

– Eu vou poder ir junto? – Perguntou ainda usando um tom amuado. 

– Claro... – Levi respondeu se aproximando o suficiente para abraçar o rapaz. 

– É que antes você ia escolher sozinho... – Disse puxando Levi pra mais perto, brincando com os fios curtos. 

– Isso porque ia ser uma surpresa, agora que você sabe, pode escolher a que você quiser. 

– E como vamos pagar as despesas? Eu ganho de forma aleatória, seu salário não é lá isso tudo, eu não quero te deixar apertado. 

– Eren, a gente não vai comprar uma mansão a beira mar, só uma casa maior que um apartamento de 48m², e fora que vai ser financiado. – Explicou passando os dedos pelas costas do noivo. – Vamos ligar pra marcar a visita? 

– Me mostra os anúncios primeiro. – Concordou um pouco mais animado, soltando-se do abraço para puxar o noivo pro sofá onde Eren se sentou com Levi entre suas pernas. 

Os dois ficaram ali anotando algumas opções e acabaram ligando para marcar visita para o dia seguinte em quatro casas, duas que Levi havia escolhido e mais duas que Eren escolheu. Não demorou para que a noite caísse e os dois começassem a ficar impacientes com a demora de Carla e Grisha, o que os fez ficarem trocando carícias no sofá distraidamente enquanto esperavam os dois chegarem. 

– Sem saliência no meu sofá, Eren! – Carla falou grosso ao abrir a porta e se deparar com o filho por cima do namorado no sofá, fazendo o moreno cair do sofá com o susto e o outro tentar sem sucesso segurar o riso. 

– Misericórdia, mãe! Nem casei e você já quer deixar meu homem viúvo! – Eren dramatizou colocando uma mão no peito. 

– EU TAVA CERTA! GRISHA!!! – Gritou para o lado de fora onde o marido havia acabado de chegar. Os dois tinham vindo em carros diferentes e coincidiram de chegar quase ao mesmo tempo. 

– O que aconteceu? – O homem perguntou chegando na porta com pacotes de um restaurante. 

– A mãe quase me mata do coração! Isso que aconteceu! – Eren reclamou agora sentado no chão encostado às pernas de Levi que ainda estava no sofá. 

– Ele falou: “Nem casei e você já quer deixar meu homem viúvo!” Eles vão casar! – A mulher repetiu tentando imitar a voz do filho. 

– Ah sim, noivamos... – Eren confirmou dando de ombros. 

– Cadê a aliança? 

– Então né, o Levi meio que acidentalmente me pediu em casamento, mas as alianças estão em casa, amanhã eu vou vir aqui pra buscar o resto das minhas coisas daí mostro. – Disse coçando a nuca. 

– Como alguém acidentalmente pede outra pessoa em casamento? – Grisha questionou querendo rir, aquilo tinha muita cara de Levi e Eren. 

– Ele ficou falando merda e eu acabei me estressando. – Levi respondeu revirando os olhos. 

– Filho você irritou seu namorado até ele te pedir em casamento? Tem certeza que não quer desistir, Levi? Passar a vida com o Eren não vai ser fácil pelo visto. – Carla brincou num tom falso de preocupação. 

– Você só tá querendo seu filho de volta, tarde demais, é meu. – Disse se curvando para abraçar o noivo que estava no chão. 

– Todinho seu. – Eren confirmou selando os lábios deles de um jeito meio desajeitado e Grisha brincou fazendo menção a vomitar. 

Durante o jantar, os quatro conversaram bastante sobre alguns planos para o casamento dos dois, onde Eren acabou deixando a indireta nada sutil que o presente de casamento ideal pra ele era os pais darem uma boa entrada na casa que eles escolherem, coisa que por sorte seus pais aceitaram sem questionar, ambos recebiam bem e tinham uma quantia grande guardada pra fins como este, então não seria um sacrifício. Ficou combinado também que toda a burocracia sobre a cerimônia seria deixada para depois da quarentena, talvez até planejassem como seria tudo, mas qualquer pesquisa de campo e celebração ficaria pra depois, e Eren já tinha várias ideias em mente que estava esperando o momento certo pra poder discutir. Ele não assumiria, mas fantasiou o dia de seu casamento com Levi várias vezes. Teria que ser tudo perfeito. 

Depois de comerem eles ainda ficaram pela casa, Carla resolveu trazer a tona fotos antigas de Eren que se sentiu como na primeira vez que apresentou Levi para os pais como namorado, as mesmas fotos dele sem dente, ou pelado numa banheirinha, ou sujo de comida, qualquer coisa vergonhosa que sua mãe tinha achado fofo no momento e resolveu registrar pra esse exato momento, quando Eren estivesse com a pessoa amada para que ela pudesse mostrar todo seu arsenal de Eren criança. E Levi adorava. Ver seu noivo criancinha e notar o quanto ele cresceu era algo fascinante para si, mas a surpresa da noite foi um novo álbum que Carla revelou pra eles. Um álbum que nenhum dos três homens presentes fazia ideia de que existia. 

A decoração do álbum foi toda feita como um scrapbook e dava pra ver que demandou muito tempo e criatividade para fazê-lo. Logo na capa em letras cheias de glitter verde tinha escrito “Dois é melhor que um” e duas letras formadas por flores que faziam “E+L”. Eren alternava o olhar entre a capa decorada e o rosto da sua mãe, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, tentava formular uma frase, mas só saíam sílabas cortadas em um abre e fecha da sua boca sem saber o que dizer. Quanto a Levi, este olhava sério para o álbum como se estivessem em uma aposta de quem pisca primeiro. Vendo que tinha basicamente quebrado os dois, Carla resolveu ir em frente e abrir o álbum, apresentando as páginas pra eles como se lesse uma história para uma criança. 

– Eu sei que Levi provavelmente vai se estressar, mas sim, eu fui atrás do seu tio e pedi suas fotos de quando era criança, pois eu precisava pra montar isso aqui. Eu tenho todas as outras guardadas também caso você queira... – Ela informou olhando para o menor, tocando o rosto dele com delicadeza para que a olhasse também. – No momento em que vi vocês dois cochilando do lado de fora da sua formatura eu entendi que meu filho tinha encontrado o amor dele e ainda me arrependo de não ter tirado uma foto de vocês dois daquele jeitinho. Você naquele momento virou meu outro filho, por isso eu dei o título de “Dois é melhor que um”. – Levi apenas concordou com a cabeça, desviando o olhar de volta para o álbum. 

– Esse é o Levi bebê? – Eren perguntou quando a primeira página foi finalmente revelada. 

– Sim, Levi com 4 meses usando macacão de ursinho, aqui ele com 7 meses só de fralda e chupeta, 8 meses dormindo todo enroladinho, 11 meses em pé sozinho de cuequinha azul, 1 ano sorrindo pra um power ranger, quem diria, não é? Levi sorrir... Mas então, 2 anos brincando com carrinho usando camisa de time, 3 anos usando roupinha de quadrilha, Eren na minha barriga... – Disse indicando as fotos das duas primeiras páginas. Tinha fita colorida e alguns adesivos fofos colados por ali. Ao levantar o olhar pra encarar os rapazes, viu Eren prestes a chorar e Levi estático. 

– Mãe, você vai me dar isso né? Eu não quero viver num mundo em que não posso ver o Levi com o power ranger todos os dias pra espantar minha tristeza! – Eren dramatizou enquanto deixava os olhos marejarem. 

– Você ainda não viu nada, Eren. Continuando... – Disse ao passar a página. – Eren na maternidade, Levi com 3 anos no triciclo, Eren com 6 meses tomando a mamadeira sozinho, bebê independente demais que mamãe ama, Levi com 4 anos no uniforme todo pronto pra ir pra escola e dar orgulho, olha isso! Eren, 8 meses sujo de danone. Levi, 4 anos com medo do Ronald Mcdonald. 

– NÃO ACREDITO!!! – Eren gritou e logo Levi tava tampando os olhos e boca do noivo com as mãos e gritando vários “não” enquanto Eren tentava falar sobre Levi e o Ronald Mcdonald. 

– Aquieta ai os dois que eu quero ver o resto. – Grisha reclamou puxando a orelha dos dois. 

– Posso continuar? – Pediu vendo o casal se acalmar. – E aqui Eren, 10 meses no primeiro cosplay dele, de Mickey, hoje vejo que ele ser assim foi culpa minha. Eren, 1 ano no segundo cosplay dele, de anjinho pro aniversário, filho desculpa ter feito isso com você, eu precisava. Levi, 4 anos com a prima dele comendo M&M. Eren, 1 ano chorando na praia. 

– Essa é a Isabel? – Perguntou apontando para a menina de cabelos ruivos bagunçados sentada num sofá ao lado do pequeno Levi. 

– Sim... 

– Tem mais, Eren com 2 anos vestido de Aladim. Levi, 5 anos, andando de bicicleta. Eren 3 anos comendo bolo de chocolate com a mão. Levi 6 anos banguela segurando um peixe usando uma saia rosa neon, se você puder me dar o contexto disso, meu filho, porque olha... 

– Puta que pariu, queime isso agora. – Levi falou sério. 

– Jamais, uma pérola dessas... 

– Amor, vai, dá a história pra gente. Vai! 

– Não lembro... – Disse soando como uma mentira óbvia. – Vamos pra próxima? Eren de sereia ali... 

– Eu juro, eu vou descobri essa história nem que eu tenha que perguntar a Isabel! – Eren declarou. 

– Eren de sereia tinha 4 aninhos, e ai Levi com 7 anos na praia todo empacotado. – Virando a página. – Eren, 5 aninhos, na apresentação da escola onde ele fez o Peter Pan. Levi, 8 anos, na festa de aniversário do que? Power Rangers, você era fã, assuma. – A mulher pediu entusiasmada demais. 

– Jamais. – Respondeu seco vendo o sorriso diminuir em uma expressão de reprovação, mas logo voltando a sorrir voltando-se para o álbum. 

– E vamos com Eren finalmente em roupas normais, patinando com 6 anos, depois dessa foto ele caiu e perdeu um dente que por sorte era de leite. A partir daqui Levi deu trabalho porque quase não tinha mais foto... Porém... Levi com 9 anos na feira cientifica da escola. Eren com 7 anos tomando sorvete com Armin. Levi e Isabel aos 10 anos com roupinha combinando, não sei como os dois aceitaram isso. 

– Foi ideia dela. 

– Tá explicado então. Próxima página, Eren com 8 anos tirando primeiro lugar em atletismo. Levi com 11 anos tirando primeiro lugar na olimpíada de português, um prodígio que me mata de orgulho. Eren, 9 anos, exibindo o mural de desenhos dele, ainda tenho todos esses aí por sinal. Levi, 12 anos, numa outra feira cientifica. Eren com 10 anos em uma apresentação da escola que ele fez o príncipe. Levi com 13 anos com Isabel e Farlan numa festinha. 

– Aniversário dele... – Completou. 

– Ah sim, vou anotar depois. Eren, 11 anos, na montanha-russa com Armin que coitado não sei como saiu vivo. Levi, 14 anos, com Isabel na formatura do ensino fundamental, por sinal, sua escola teve festa pra isso? A do Eren nem teve, absurdo! 

– Absurdo foi dançar valsa com a Isabel pisando em mim. 

– Só sabe reclamar, vamos pra próxima. Eren com 12 anos num cosplay de Sasuke muito mal feito, mas foi o primeiro dele então tava muito bom. Levi com 15 anos na festa de debutante da Isabel. Eren com 13 patinando no gelo. Levi com 16 anos foto doada pela Isabel, ela disse que você talvez nem saiba que isso existe. 

– Realmente eu não sabia, mas isso foi na escola... Numa gincana idiota. – Na foto em questão, Levi estava todo de amarelo numa arquibancada com uma expressão que mostrava bem o quão descontente ele estava. 

– Vou lembrar de anotar isso também... E tem mais aqui... – Disse virando a página. – Eren com 14 anos na primeira competição de cosplay dele, ele foi de Sasuke melhorado. E Levi, 17 anos, na formatura do ensino médio. Eren 15 anos na festa de debutante da Mikasa que ele chorou pra não dançar a valsa, a bichinha ficou tão triste, mas no fim ele dançou e muito mal pra não magoar ela. Levi com 18 anos, selfie tirada com a Hanji no dia do trote. 

– Ela tinha conseguido fugir do trote de calouros dela e conseguiu me salvar do meu. A selfie era pra deixar Isabel, Farlan e Mike putos. – Disse com um sorriso de canto. 

– Sacanagem, amor! Você nem me salvou do meu! – Eren reclamou cruzando os braços para encarar o outro. 

– É uma experiência que você precisa passar... – Tentou desconversar. 

– Você não passou! 

– Detalhes... Mas ai, o resto... 

– O resto, a partir daqui as fotos do Levi foram tiradas em segredo. Mas antes, Eren 16 anos na viagem da escola. Aqui Levi com 19 anos apresentando um trabalho sobre Dom Quixote. Virando a página temos Eren, 17 anos, mostrando o primeiro e único quadro que pintou. Decepção da mãe. 

– Eu odiei pintar tela, não rola comigo jamais. 

– Superarei essa decepção outro dia, agora Eren e Levi estudando juntos, bem ali naquela mesa! Foto que eu mesma tirei. 

– Eren dá pra ver o brilho da baba que tava escorrendo ali na sua boca. – Grisha brincou. 

– Vai te rear, pai. 

– Aqui temos Eren, 17 anos de novo agora aprovadíssimo em Design. E Levi com 21 com a Hanji. Eren e Levi conversando no campus, foto por Hanji. 

– Como vocês conseguem tirar essas fotos sem a gente ver? – Eren perguntou surpreso e com uma pontada de medo. 

– É o poder de uma mãe. Agora próxima página talvez assuste vocês. Eren e Levi na cantina do setor dois, eles na parada de ônibus **que o** **Eren** **nem pegava ônibus nessa parada** , que fique claro isso. Eles na biblioteca. Eles na biblioteca outro dia. Eles na biblioteca mais uma vez. Eles na parada que o Eren realmente não pegava ônibus. Eles pelo campus. Eles de costas andando juntos. Eren olhando todo apaixonado pro Levi que tava fazendo alguma palestrinha. 

– Eu juro, eu vou matar a Hanji. – Levi disse pressionando os dentes quase os fazendo ranger com a força. 

– Não! São todas lindas, ela tem mais? – Eren empurrou o noivo para o lado tampando a boca dele com a mão. 

– Tem sim, olha aqui. – Virou a página. – Vocês juntos. Levi caindo por cima do Eren e o Farlan estar estrategicamente com o cotovelo ali não tem nada a vê com a situação. Eren com a mão no ombro do Levi. Levi pegando Eren pelo braço. Eren falando no ouvido do Levi. Levi colocando o casaco no Eren. Os dois dividindo guarda-chuva. 

– Eu lembro cada um desses dias que eu tentava chamar a atenção dessa anta e ele ficava se fazendo de doido. – Eren comentou num tom de derrota. 

– Eu realmente não sabia que você queria algo comigo... 

– A gente podia tá junto há tipo 5 anos Levi! Eu não te perdoo nunca por me fazer de otário naquela época. 

– Eu não sabia! Você podia ter sido mais claro. 

– Mais claro que isso??? – Apontou pra última foto da página, onde Eren segurava a mão do Levi no seu rosto. 

– Fofo. 

– Fofo? Só isso que você me diz e quase 5 anos depois? Devia ter dito na hora! – Disse erguendo a voz num tom mais sério. 

– Você vai ficar com raiva por causa disso? A gente não tá junto? Noivos e tudo... 

– Mas podia tá a mais tempo! 

– Fofo. – Disse roubando um beijo rápido do namorado que perdeu os argumentos e apenas cruzou os braços e virou o rosto. 

– Quanto drama... Mas também né, tem Eren no meio, estranho seria se não tivesse drama. – Grisha brincou, levando a mão até o álbum para passar a página. – Opa, tem mais... 

– Sim! Eles comendo juntos, eles no ponto de ônibus outra vez. Eu lembro desse dia aqui, Eren se arrumou todo, passou perfume e tudo pra ir pra faculdade ai a Hanji me mostra essa foto dizendo que Eren foi até lá desejar boa sorte na defesa do TCC do Levi e ainda deu chocolate pra ele. 

– Também lembro e a pior parte foi que depois eu descobri que ele odiava chocolate, fiquei o fim de semana todo trancado no quarto chorando achando que tinha perdido todas as minhas chances. – Eren disse de forma deprimida. 

– Agora essa aqui foi o próprio Eren, selfie do primeiro encontro, na verdade tem selfie de todos os encontros nas próximas páginas, tive que olhar todo o Instagram do Eren e perguntar ao Armin o que ele sabia das fotos. Então eu vou passar mais rápido que vocês já conhecem as fotos e pular pras que eu tirei. Teve essa aqui em casa dos dois no sofá. – Passando a página. – Essa dos dois abraçados no campus. Essa do dia dos namorados que Levi passou aqui. Essa no carro, foi da viagem que a gente fez pra aquela praia. Essa de vocês na praia lá. Mais uma na praia. E essa do Eren com ciúmes. E essa dos dois bêbados. – Passou a página. – Essa no aniversário do Grisha. Essa na piscina aqui do condomínio, e ali Eren com ciúmes de novo. Essa do Eren misteriosamente todo roxo após um fim de semana com você Levi, pode explicar? 

– Ele apanhou de uma fada do dente, foi horrível separar os dois lá se batendo na calçada. – Levi disse sério e ninguém conseguiu conter o riso. 

– Podre, amor! 

– Mas continuando, tem pouca agora... Mil fotos que Eren tirou... – Disse passando as páginas rápido. – Aqui, vocês dois no shopping, foi Isabel que achou vocês. E aqui vocês dormindo no meu lindo sofá. Eren dando comida na boca do Levi. Levi fazendo trança no cabelo do Eren. Os dois brigando no quarto pelo celular de um dos dois. 

– Era o dele, eu lembro muito bem desse dia porque ele tava com essa bermuda e eu cometi o erro de postar foto no story dele só da minha mão na barriga dele e veio uma filha da puta comentar o tamanho do pau dele, E ELE NÃO DEIXOU EU BLOQUEAR ELA. Depois eu joguei fora a bermuda, era minha mesmo. 

– Fé nos malucos, né? – Grisha brincou. 

– Você para, pai! Eu tava no meu direito de ficar puto, era uma foto fofa e ela vem falar de pau, tava olhando pra lá por quê? 

– Informação demais já... – Grisha disse aclarando a garganta. 

– É... Tá bom já, Eren. A gente sabe que você é super ciumento. – Levi comentou. 

– Só não gosto de gente olhando pro que é meu. – Declarou, recebendo os três outros revirando os olhos. 

– As últimas fotos e vocês vão pra casa brigar lá. – Carla chamou. – Os dois dormindo no quarto. 

– E a privacidade fica onde dona Carla? Eu podia tá nu! – Eren reclamou e a mulher apenas o tangeu com a mão. 

– E essa dos dois na fila do supermercado. Foram todas as fotos de vocês, a história resumida dos dois até aqui e é por isso que vocês me devem uma foto das mãos usando aliança pra eu colocar, quero também no apartamento ajeitando as coisinhas do Eren, na mudança pra casa nova, escolhendo as coisas do casamento, outras mais que vocês tirarem. E não, eu não vou dar o álbum a vocês, só depois que eu receber as fotos do casamento e da formatura do Eren e colocar aqui pra terminar ai eu dou a vocês. 

– Eu tô realmente sem palavras, eu nem desconfiava que você tava arquitetando isso. Eu consegui ver meu amor criancinha que eu nunca tinha visto, eu e meu amor em momentos que eu achei que iam ficar só na minha cabeça mesmo, eu tô muito feliz mãe! – Disse se jogando por cima da mulher para abraçá-la. – Obrigado por ser tipo a melhor mãe do mundo, mesmo meio doida, stalker e tudo mais. 

– É o meu charme, não é amor? – Disse se soltando do filho para olhar o marido. 

– Sei de nada... – O homem respondeu rindo. 

– Obrigado, Carla... – Disse quase inseguro, mas respirou fundo e completou: – Eu queria as outras fotos que você tem, as minhas... 

– Claro, vou pegar pra você... – Disse e foi em direção ao escritório, voltando de lá com uma maleta branca de tamanho médio. – Todas as fotos que tinha por lá, peguei só as suas e da sua mãe, achei que você fosse querer. 

– Sim, eu quero... – Respondeu pegando a maleta, mas sem abrir. 

– Agora podemos ir né? – Eren perguntou se levantando. – Quero deitar na minha cama nova e dormir agarrado com meu travesseiro novo que eu tô cansado de empacotar coisas. 

– Eu não comprei travesseiro nem cama não. – Levi respondeu confuso. 

– Deus, porque me fizeste me apaixonar por um homem que não entende o que eu falo? – Perguntou pro teto de forma dramática arrancando um riso do seu pai. 

– Levi, a sua cama é a nova dele e você deve ser o travesseiro... – Grisha explicou, colocando a mão no ombro do mais baixo que lentamente abriu a boca como um o. – Boa sorte, Eren. 

– Vou precisar... Tchau pai, eu volto amanhã, mas ainda assim... – Disse de forma desajeitada, tentando abraçar o pai no processo. 

– Você cresceu demais... – Comentou puxando o filho para abraçá-lo. – Tenha juízo, se cuida, tá? – Disse bagunçando os cabelos do garoto que fungava um pouco no seu pescoço que não demorou para receber algumas gotas molhadas. 

– Levi vai cuidar de mim, não se preocupe. – Disse com a voz embargada pelo choro. 

– É, ele vai... – Concordou soltando o rapaz, deixando um carinho na bochecha dele enquanto secava uma lágrima. 

– Meu bebê, você pode sempre voltar, tá bom? Seu quarto vai virar meu ateliê, mas você vai ter sempre o sofá... – Disse brincando tentando não chorar, mas não se conteve quando o rapaz a ergueu tirando-a do chão num abraço forte que foi rapidamente devolvido. 

– Obrigado, mãe! – Disse com a voz mais rouca que o normal, tentando ao máximo não chorar. O abraço foi mais longo que o preciso, nenhum dos dois dispostos a soltar, até que Grisha tocou de leve as costas da mulher que pareceu sair de um transe. 

– Certo, até amanhã! Eu quero as minhas fotos! – Ela disse soltando o filho e apertando as bochechas dele enquanto exigia as fotos. 

– Claro, assim que eu receber minha aliança eu mando foto do Levi de joelhos aos meus pés. – Disse secando as próprias lágrimas. 

– Nem fodendo eu me ajoelho. 

– Tem certeza? – O olhou de forma maliciosa e Levi acabou entendendo, se arrependendo de ter falado desta forma. – Isso você entende né... 

– Vai se foder, Eren. Vamos embora logo. – Resmungou indo em direção a porta fazendo Eren rir enquanto Grisha e Carla balançavam a cabeça negativamente. Os dois nunca mudariam. 

– Até amanhã! Vou indo antes do Levi me matar. – Brincou e saiu pela porta acenando para os pais, seguindo o mais baixo até o carro que estava estacionado em frente à casa. Eren olhou mais uma vez pra trás antes de abrir a porta do passageiro e sorriu pra casa. Estava finalmente indo embora, não que odiasse viver ali, mas ansiava a muito tempo pelo dia que iria viver a própria vida e ao lado de Levi. Então sorriu como um agradecimento mudo, agradeceu por todas as memórias boas que teve ali, por tudo que viveu durante seus 22 anos debaixo daquele teto, por todas as vezes que o abrigou e foi mais que uma simples casa, mas seu lar, seu porto seguro onde tinha sempre sua mãe por perto para o confortar. 

– Você quer desistir? Não precisa ir se não quiser, Eren... – Levi perguntou ao ver que o rapaz demorava. 

– Claro que não, amor. Só tava me despedindo. – Disse e entrou no carro em silêncio, mas não durou muito até ele preencher o carro com a própria voz, dizendo todos os planos para a casa nova e o que poderiam fazer durante a quarentena juntos até o carro finalmente parar no estacionamento do prédio onde Levi morava. Os dois subiram apenas com uma mochila, Eren havia decidido subir as coisas quando eles acordassem. 

Dentro do elevador Levi notou que Eren estava inquieto, e piorou quando pararam na portaria e entraram algumas pessoas, o que fez o menor achar que ele estava com medo do vírus, de fato, mudar para uma casa talvez fosse até o mais seguro a fazer nessas circunstancias. E se eles tinham a oportunidade, não deviam desperdiçá-la. 

Quando o elevador parou no andar deles, Levi apenas segurou a mão de Eren e o puxou para fora, se o rapaz estivesse com receio, ao menos queria deixar claro que estava ali com ele e realmente cuidaria dele. Pegou as chaves no bolso e abriu dando espaço para Eren entrar primeiro e então trancou, e viraria para beijar o namorado, mas foi impedido por uma mão que segurou seu rosto pelo queixo e o forçou a encarar a porta. 

– Eren? Que po- 

– Finalmente. – Disse em um suspiro, interrompendo o outro. 

– O que? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha tentando se virar para encará-lo, mas foi segurado com mais força. 

– Eu só tinha notado quando a gente tava arrumando as coisas e eu já sabia que você ia negar lá, mas porra você tá muito gostoso com essa calça, eu tava esperando tem horas pra poder te foder de novo. – Revelou com a voz mais grave que o normal, sendo direcionada perto da orelha do mais baixo, que sentia também o maior roçar o nariz nos seus cabelos, essa combinação fez todos os pelos do homem se eriçarem e um gemido fraco quase saiu por sua boca, mas foi contido. 

– Então vamos pro quarto... 

– Ah não, Levi, eu realmente quero te foder agora. – Disse soltando o rosto do menor para passear com as duas mãos pelo corpo do outro, parando ao chegar na bunda onde apertou com força. – Você realmente não tem noção de como sua bunda tá gostosa nessa calça, o meu primeiro round é com você vestido assim, pressionado contra a porta, tentando não gemer tão alto pro seu vizinho não nos ouvir. Entendeu? – Disse encarando o lugar que apertava cada vez mais forte. 

Levi não respondeu, ao invés disso apoiou os braços na porta e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, deixando o pescoço livre. A esta altura, já sabia as coisas que seu noivo gostava de fazer consigo e sentia prazer em o deixar usá-lo como queria. Não demorou para que Eren afundasse o rosto no local exposto, distribuindo beijos e mordidas no local, arrancando diversos gemidos do mais baixo enquanto também massageava a bunda empinada do homem por cima da calça com certa força. 

Eren já sentia a própria calça apertar bastante e podia ver de seu ângulo que o noivo não estava diferente, puxou o rosto do mais velho pelo queixo para si só o suficiente para conseguir beijá-lo enquanto com a mão livre, desceu sua calça de moletom até metade das coxas junto com a cueca. Ao se separar do beijo, manteve um contato visual com o mais baixo, pegando sua mão direita, depositando um beijo na palma e voltando a tomar seus lábios enquanto guiava aquela mão alheia ao peito de seu dono, descendo-a pelo corpo até chegar no volume naquela calça, e usando sua outra mão posicionou seu pênis entre as pernas do menor e desceu mais a mão dele até tocá-lo. 

– Fecha bem as pernas, pode fazer o que quiser com o meu pau, mas não pode tocar no seu, ok? – Informou ao se separar de mais um beijo. Prendendo o cabelo em seguida enquanto aguardava o namorado responder. 

– Ok. – Respondeu ofegante depois de um tempo tentando reencontrar seu raciocínio. Eren nunca havia feito algo assim com ele e não podia evitar de se sentir excitado e ansioso. Logo sentiu as mãos de Eren desenhá-lo, descendo até seu quadril e entendeu que devia começar, então pressionou as coxas uma contra a outra, podendo sentir pau do seu noivo duro e pressionando o seu próprio um pouco e resolveu levar o polegar até a língua para umedecê-lo antes de retornar sua mão à glande do mais alto que conseguia ser vista dali, pressionando o polegar na fenda em movimentos circulares. 

Eren subiu a mão esquerda pelo peitoral do mais velho, chegando até o mamilo que estava um pouco duro, começando a brincar com ele entre seus dedos, e também a movimentar-se simulando uma penetração. Gemidos de ambos preenchiam a entrada do apartamento e provavelmente conseguiam ser ouvidos do elevador. Toda a atmosfera deixava a situação mais erótica e alimentava a tensão sexual entre os dois. 

Levi sentia as pernas ficarem um pouco fracas pela posição, mas não queria parar aquilo, de certa forma, senti-lo mover-se daquela forma o deixava muito excitado e ouvir os gemidos de Eren tão próximos a sua orelha, junto com os beijos em seu pescoço e os dedos em seu mamilo, fazia-o se sentir totalmente a mercê de Eren e involuntariamente empinar mais a bunda para o maior, coisa que era bem apreciada, e todos os apertos e tapas que recebia na região deixavam isso claro. Não demorou muito para que sentisse o pré-gozo do rapaz sujar sua mão, o incentivando para movimentá-la e ajudar o moreno a chegar em seu ápice ao mesmo tempo que sentia o seu se aproximar. 

Eren sentiu Levi ficar mais fraco e passou a sustentá-lo com seu braço e após alguns instantes estava de derramando contra a porta e pegando o noivo no colo como uma princesa. 

– Foi difícil? – Perguntou vendo o menor ofegante nos seus braços, com o rosto vermelho e suado. 

– Cansativo, me lembre de não transar em pé nessa vida. 

– Eu te seguro, amor. 

– Não, a perna fica muito fraca, meu Deus... 

– Mas foi bom? 

– Foi, mas eu realmente tô sem força agora. 

– Sem problemas, eu te ajudo com o banho e com o segundo round. 

– Eren, nem fodendo. Eu quero dormir tipo agora! Mas eu aceito o banho se for quente. 

– Tudo pelo amor da minha vida. – Disse, logo sentando o namorado em uma cadeira da sala para despi-lo, agora vendo que realmente fez uma bagunça com ele, toda a calça suja com sua porra, a camisa toda amarrotada e suor cobrindo toda sua tez. – Não achei que tinha sido tão intenso assim... 

– Tava gostoso. – Levi se limitou a dizer apenas isso e virou o rosto enquanto desabotoava a camisa por conta própria. 

– Tava mesmo. Posso continuar depois? – Perguntou com um sorriso sapeca, já sabendo que tomaria bronca. 

– Vai te rear, Eren. – Xingou enquanto desabotoava a calça, se arrependendo em meio segundo ao ver o estado que estava por dentro. – Eren... Eu quero divórcio e uma calça nova. – Disse com a voz grave. 

– Caralho... Dá pra botar na máquina não? – Eren perguntou apenas para receber um tapa na orelha. – Não foi culpa minha, porra! 

– Você vai dormir no sofá hoje, eu juro. 

– Só se for com você junto. – Declarou e pegou o namorado apoiando-o no ombro como um saco de batatas para irem tomar um banho enquanto recebia alguns socos e joelhadas para parar de graça, mas ele jamais pararia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil desculpas pela demora para postar capítulo novo, eu estava ocupada e depois com bloqueio criativo... Mas enfim estamos aqui!
> 
> Aviso: tem menção a homofobia neste capítulo!!

– Água quente, né? – Eren perguntou só para checar enquanto descia o noivo que estava em sendo carregado em seu ombro, a esta altura Levi já tinha parado de se debater e apenas reclamava internamente por ter dado toda essa moral ao mais novo.

– Você sabe que sim – Disse ao finalmente ser colocado no chão, aproveitando para dar um soco fraco na barriga do outro.

– Se tem força pra me bater, tem força pra dar pra mim... – Eren brincou e Levi se viu obrigado a lhe dar outro soco.

– Eren, você vai mesmo dormir no sofá hoje,  t ô nem brincando mais.

– Negado! Só durmo com você e você odeia o sofá... – Disse puxando o noivo para um beijo. – Agora vem, vou te dar o banho que estou te devendo...

– A gente devia comprar uma banheira né? Eu queria poder deitar agora... – Levi divagou, fazendo Eren segurar o riso , poucas horas atrás estava preocupado em como iriam pagar as contas da casa e seu noivo simplesmente estava planejando ter uma banheira. Inacreditável.

– Ok, a gente compra uma banheira, você quer com hidromassagem também, minha majestade? – Brincou enquanto molhava as mãos para poder levá-las ao corpo do mais baixo.

– O certo é vossa majestade. – Corrigiu enquanto se aconchegava nos braços do outro, aproveitando os toques delicados do homem.

– Mas você é só meu!

– Possessivo...

– Alguma reclamação Levi Yeager? – Usou seu próprio sobrenome no outro, se sentindo orgulhoso de que em alguns meses aquele homem seria realmente o  _ seu _ Levi Yeager.

– Nenhuma – Afirmou distribuindo beijos pelo peitoral e pescoço do noivo.

– Bom assim, pois agora que você me pediu em casamento, está preso comigo pelo resto da sua vida, eu nunca aceitarei divórcio.  – Declarou enquanto molhava aos poucos o noivo deixando sua pele pronta para ser ensaboada.

Eren tomou seu tempo para banhar Levi, parte por que amava passar as mãos por aquele corpo, parte por que estava sentindo um clima tão  romântico e cheio de cuidados que por ele, não acabaria nunca. Queria que Levi sentisse  esse amor, esse carinho, esse cuidado que tinha  por ele então fez questão de ser delicado, de fazer tudo lentamente e aproveitando para massagear de leve  por onde passava com as mãos, nunca deixando de roubar alguns beijos dos lábios do seu futuro marido .

Após terminar de limpar Levi, o enrolou no roupão  e tomou seu próprio banho rápido demais pro gosto do mais velho, mas que  acabou não reclam ando, pois queria que Eren terminasse logo e voltasse pra ele ,  que resolveu esperar no banheiro mesmo, por mais que tivesse dito que o mais novo dormiria no sofá, o que ele mais queria naquele momento era poder ficar agarrado  a  ele e dormir por quantas horas pudesse.

– Amor, quer um chá antes de dormir? Eu preparo agora...  – Ofereceu ao sair do box do banheiro e se  enrolar com a toalha.

– Não, só colo e cama o mais rápido possível que eu  tô dormindo em pé aqui.  – Pediu manhoso abrindo os braços para o mais alto que o abraçou no mesmo instante , distribu indo  beijos pelo rosto dele . 

Os dois escovaram os dentes juntos  fazendo uma bagunça manhosa abraçados um ao outro por vezes rindo da situação mas sem querer sair dela  até finalmente  irem pro quarto, onde Eren foi pegar roupa pros dois e Levi foi buscar algo no móvel de cabeceira da cama.

– Você vai querer estar com o celular na mão...  – Avisou, fazendo o moreno correr até a sala para buscar o aparelho, ele já sabia o que estava vindo , mas isso não o deixava menos ansioso.

Quando voltou pro quarto Levi já estava  com um joelho no chão, na típica pose de cavalheiro pedindo uma dama em casamento, ainda de roupão e Eren queria rir que aquela era literalmente a segunda vez que Levi o pedia em casamento pelado, talvez fosse o estilo dele afinal.

Eren tirou  algumas fotos, uma com a caixinha fechada, uma com a caixinha aberta exibindo as alianças que eram  ambas grossas com duas listras  lisas nas extremidades, enquanto o meio tinha uma textura riscadinha , eram feitas de ouro branco com  duas esmeralda s fundidas na parte d a frente ,  n outra foto Levi  estava  colocando a aliança nele,  e noutra ele  estava colocando a aliança no Levi e  por último uma selfie dos dois mostrando a s  mão s com  as  aliança s já no s dedo s . E ren então e nviou as  fotos para sua mãe  e ajustou seu alarme, abandonando o celul a r no móvel da  cabeceira da cama, voltando sua atenção para as roupas que tinha pego pros dois dormirem, afinal, ainda que Eren fosse calorento e dormisse só com um samba-canção, Levi era  super friorento  e  sempre dormia usando algumas roupas antigas do  noivo como pijama , roupas essas que ele foi roubando aos poucos quando Eren vinha dormir consigo , o rapaz sempre perdia alguma coisa que nunca mais era devolvida e então eventualmente Eren via o mais velho  as usando. Nunca reclamou desse costume do outro, na verdade sempre ficava se sentindo  no céu quando  flagrava . Eren amava ver Levi usando suas roupas, para ele era como a comprovação de que aquele homem era seu e além disso suas roupas sempre ficavam melhores  n o mais baixo,  ainda que ficassem bem folgadas.

– Você nunca deixa de ficar lindo usando minhas  roupas enormes , é injusto que tudo fica mais lindo em você.  – Comentou enquanto via o mais velho se vestir.

– Não é culpa minha você ser babão . – Disse enquanto terminava de se vestir .

– Não é culpa minha você ser o homem mais lindo que já pisou na Terra. – Rebateu indo ajudar o menor a espanar a cama, sabendo que Levi jamais conseguiria dormir numa cama que não foi espanada antes.

– Como eu disse, babão! – Declarou, finalmente se deitando na cama que estava o chamando há tempos.

– Ai não pode mais babar o amor da minha vida que nossa é babão... – Reclamou usando um tom infantil , desligando a luz  logo em seguida.

– Ai Eren, teu mal é sono, fecha o olhinho  pra dormir vai.

– Levi! – Reclamou, fazendo Levi se virar na cama e puxar o rapaz para  se agarrar a ele.

– Shhhh ... Se você for dormir agora eu te chupo de manhã antes da gente sair .

– Se você acha que vai me manipular com boquete, saiba que boa noite vida, te amo.

Levi teve que segurar o riso, as vezes achava que Eren era um eterno adolescente hormonal , não que ele achasse ruim, na verdade aquela libido alta do mais novo ajudava com sua insônia já que sempre ficava  tão cansado após o sexo que dormia a noite inteira, além disso, era um ótimo jeito de extravasar seu estresse das salas de aula quando estava com verdadeiros adolescentes e  também as aulas do seu mestrado . Ele certamente não mudaria nada naquele homem com quem resolveu se casar. Não que o alívio do estresse e a solução de sua insônia fossem os motivos para se casar com Eren, mas com certeza eram ótimos pontos para se colocar na conta.

– Eren?

– Hum?

– Eu te amo.  – Disse como se fosse a primeira vez e se aninhou nos braços do mais novo que o apertou um pouco contra seu corpo e relaxou, deixando alguns beijos na cabeça do homem antes dos dois finalmente adormecerem.

\-----

Eren já era bem acostumado a acordar cedo, pois tinha sua rotina de exercícios antes de ir pra faculdade, então não se surpreendeu ao despertar  às cinco da manhã, mas ainda teve que se xingar mentalmente por ter acordado no horário de sempre mesmo sem o despertador. Ainda tinha pelo menos  duas  horas que podia passar na cama com Levi, era um castigo estar desperto para nada.

Olhar Levi dormir, entretanto, era satisfatório o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer a raiva momentânea de acordar sem  necessidade . O homem que dormia sobre seu peito era completamente perfeito, Eren sinceramente duvidava se algum dia Levi fosse ter algum defeito, alguma ruga ou simplesmente mostrar algum traço de velhice, era quase como se o homem não fosse real e isso começou a deixar o moreno com um certo desconforto. “E se ele for fruto da minha imaginação? Levi é perfeito demais pra ser real. Não pode um homem desse casar comigo.” Dessa forma, franzindo o cenho e encarando profundamente o outro, mas perdido em seus questionamentos sobre a existência do seu noivo, Eren não percebeu quando Levi abriu os olhos e começou a encará-lo da mesma forma.

– Que foi pirralho? – Perguntou após aclarar a garganta e quase matar o mais novo de um susto.

– Misericórdia! Quando você acordou? – Perguntou levando uma mão ao peito tentando acalmar seu coração.

– Eu senti você encarando a minha alma, como eu não ia acordar com você daquele jeito? O que deu em você?

– Você que não tem defeito, por que você não envelhece, hein? Não tem ruga, não tem nada. Levi,  como que pode? Que palhaçada é essa ? E casar comigo pra quê? Sendo que você  é desse jeito todo lindo. – Questionou  de forma acusadora num tom de voz raivoso que fez o mais velho questionar se era uma brincadeira ou o rapaz tinha surtado mesmo.

– Isso é fome? Sono? Enlouqueceu de vez?

– Eu não aguento mais isso , amor.  Você vai mesmo casar comigo?  – Perguntou com os olhos começando a arder, nem ele mesmo entendia porquê estava agindo assim, mas  não conseguia controlar.

–  Eren , amor, vem cá idiota.  – Chamou  abrindo os braços para receber o maior.  – Já acorda assim bebê, quem vê até pensa que é uma adolescente na TPM.  – Brincou e recebeu um olhar reprovador do outro. – Ok,  _ princesa _ ,  e o que te deixou assim?

– Você é lindo demais pra mim. – Respondeu ignorando a clara provocação de Levi.

– E você gostoso demais pra mim, estamos  quites. – Disse rapidamente.

– Já se viu no espelho?  – Perguntou com um sorriso sacana, descendo as mãos pelas costas do mais velho até encontrar  sua bunda e apertá-la com força.

– Vamos comer e depois eu deixo você fazer como quiser, que tal? – Mudou de assunto antes que fosse fodido naquela cama, conhecia o mais novo o suficiente para saber aonde aquele sorriso sempre levava.

– Certo, o que você quer que eu prepare, meu amor? – Se colocou em prontidão, levantando imediatamente.

– Tapioca e cappuccino .  – Pediu e recebeu uma reverência, como um soldado a seu superior , antes de ver o noivo sumir  ao sair pela porta.

Antes que pudesse sentir o cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha, Levi já estava dormindo outra vez, e sentiu como se apenas tivesse piscado por um período longo quando sentiu Eren tocar seu ombro e o chamar para comer, ele nem se lembrava de ainda estar com tanto sono, mas se levantou de qualquer forma para acompanhar o mais alto no café-da-manhã que este havia preparado.

Apesar do clima de recém-noivados, a atmosfera parecia estranha para Levi . Eren parecia estranho para Levi, como se estivesse ansioso por algo, então flashes da noite anterior o atingiram e ele quis rir com a possibilidade dessa tensão ser expectativa para sexo.

– O que foi, Eren?  – Decidiu perguntar e acabar com aquilo.

– Hã ? Nada...  – Uma mentira óbvia demais pra alguém acreditar.

– Então pare de fazer essa cara !  – Pediu, apesar de soar grosso, ele havia tentado ser gentil.

– É que eu acho que você vai ficar puto, nós nunca falamos disso antes... – O de olhos verdes revelou com receio.

– Não vou ficar puto, diga logo, qual fantasia você quer realizar?

– Hã ? Não é isso!  – Corrigiu rapidamente, ficando um pouco vermelho e por um momento Levi se lembrou que era sempre assim logo no início do namoro deles. – Eu quero saber porque seu tio te expulsou... Fiquei pensando nisso depois das fotos e também quando eu estava cozinhando... E você nunca falou nada disso... E se vamos nos casar , eu queria que não houvessem segredos... Mas só se você quiser falar, não vou obrigar nem nada... – Explicou-se notoriamente nervoso.

– Não precisa ficar nervoso, amor. Eu nunca falei porque é passado, mas se você quer saber foi porque eu sou gay. – Disse dando de ombros e continuando a comer.

– Ah, sinto muito, vida!  Ele te machucou? – Perguntou preocupado e viu Levi manear com a cabeça enquanto engolia.

– Fisicamente? Não... Só mandou eu ir embora mesmo pra não contaminar a Isabel e tal. – Disse sem dar muita importância.

– Contaminar? – Perguntou incrédulo.

– É tipo, ela poderia querer ser gay ou dar o cu se me visse fazendo isso... Ou coisa do tipo...  – Respondeu ironizando.

– E como ele ficou sabendo? Eu mesmo passei uma vida achando que você era h é tero.

– Vocês e seus estereótipos de gay afeminado ou  crossfiteiro ...  – Levi repreendeu  balançando a cabeça em negação.  – Imagina descobrir que pra ser gay é só sentir atração por homens...  – Disse fazendo um gesto de explosão mental.

– Ok eu já consigo até mastigar o seu sarcasmo, agora eu quero a história, babaca. – Eren disse levantando as mãos como um sinal de rendição.

– Eu sempre soube que era gay e nunca escondi isso, se me perguntasse eu afirmaria... Aí um dia  Farlan ficou curioso e falou comigo sobre querer testar se ele era gay, sabe, como se precisasse de  test -drive pra saber se você realmente foderia um cara. – Começou a contar,  Levi podia ver o desconforto do mais novo , mas ele havia pedido, agora teria a história completa.  – Enfim, eu aceitei porque lá na minha época eu era tipo o único LGBT assumido da escola então as chances de outro gay ou algum bi ou  pan aparecer na minha frente eram zero e eu era um adolescente então era óbvio que eu queria sim ficar com alguém ...

– Não precisa de tanto detalhe.  – Eren  cortou antes que ouvisse algo que fosse o deixar ainda mais enciumado do que já estava.

– Ciumento... De qualquer forma, a gente se pegou por  meses ou talvez um ano ou mais, não lembro... A té ele querer ir pro próximo passo e eu já sabia que ele obviamente iria querer ficar por cima pra não ferir o orgulho h é tero dele , então o mínimo que ele podia fazer por mim era deixar que fosse na minha casa onde eu tinha lubrificante.

– Eu achei que eu era o seu primeiro namorado e que sua primeira vez tinha sido comigo, por que você mentiu pra mim? – Eren perguntou sentindo seu coração apertar de repente.

– Dá pra não interromper? Eu nunca menti pra você.  Farlan broxou na hora e nós nunca formos namorados ...  – Ainda que ouvisse aquelas palavras, Eren não podia deixar de se sentir traído.

– Mas vocês ficaram juntos por você nem sabe quanto tempo! Isso é namoro! – Insistiu.

– Então considere-me corno porque ele pegava todas as meninas na escola e quando a gente foi pra faculdade não mudou nada, e fora que eu era o segredo dele... Não chame essa palhaçada de namoro, eu nem gostava dele desse jeito. – Levi rebateu começando a se estressar com o assunto, pois podia notar que o mais novo havia se magoado com essa história antiga e a última coisa que ele queria era que isso afetasse o rapaz.

– Então por que você ficou esse tempo todo ele? – Insistiu mais uma vez , a esta altura Eren já nem escondia que estava mexido com aquilo.

– Por que eu não tinha amor próprio e era carente pra caralho. Eu perdi minha mãe quando era criança e o máximo de atenção que eu recebia era algum professor elogiando minha escrita, eu queria me sentir bem por 10 minutos, Eren. – Estourou, se arrependendo no mesmo instante ao ver o semblante do seu amado ficar ainda mais abatido.

– Desculpa, eu não devia ter falado assim... Você sabe que eu odeio a ideia de alguém tocando em você. Você está bem? Quer parar de falar disso? – Perguntou preocupado.

Levi ponderou por alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça e continuar a história, agora que finalmente estava tirando aquele peso do peito, ele sentia que não conseguiria parar até ter dito tudo.

– Eu achava que meu tio estava fora trabalhando, mas ele tinha sido demitido e estava saindo pra fingir que foi ao trabalho e voltava pra casa depois que eu e Isabel já estávamos na faculdade, e naquela época a gente ficava o dia inteiro no campus então ele tava tranquilo com o disfarce, mas ele chegou e ouviu eu brigando com o  Farlan e aí ele abriu a porta e viu ele se vestindo e eu nu na cama, ele deduziu o que qualquer um deduziria e falou que não iria sustentar um  _ viadinho _ , ainda mais quando ele tava desempregado, então mandou eu me vestir e ir embora.  Depois disso eu fiquei na casa do  Moblit por uns meses enquanto tentava alugar algum lugar e conseguir um emprego ,  então eu  consegui uma casa com outros universitários e fui pra lá, um mês depois eu me fodi e foi quando sua mãe resolveu me ajudar e o resto você sabe...

– A Isabel sabe do que rolou entre você e  Farlan ? Sobre o que vocês brigaram? Como você conseguiu pagar o primeiro mês? Amor eu sinto tanto pelo o que te aconteceu... – Jogou todas as perguntas que segurou para não interromper o noivo outra vez e o puxou para seu colo o  escondendo no seu peito.

– Devagar... Sim, ela sabe, nos três somos de boa com isso... No fundo eu já sabia que eu e ele não ia rolar, mas eu fiquei frustrado e ele meio que destruiu minha autoestima, eu me senti , sei lá, como se fosse tão merda que nem vale uma ereção, mas eu sei que não foi culpa dele e que a gente não controla essas coisas ... Enfim, os dois anos seguintes a isso eu passei evitando pensar em homens, até porque eu não tinha mais a menor coragem de tirar a roupa na frente de um outra vez... – Admitiu falando contra o peito  do maior.

– Foi por isso que você me enrolou tanto?  – Eren perguntou começando um carinho nos cabelos do menor sentado em seu colo.

– Em parte... Eu tinha inseguranças demais com você , principalmente porque você estava sempre insinuando que queria dar pra mim... – Respondeu se escondendo.

– Eu ainda quero sabe, mas é assunto pra outro dia .  – Disse e viu o mais velho se afastar apenas o suficiente para repreendê-lo com o olhar.  – Mas amor, o que tinha a ver isso?

– Eu tinha medo de você não gostar do que ia ver, de não saber fazer você se sentir bem, de que você fosse terminar comigo por sentir nojo, ou descobrir que eu não era o que você esperava... Eu já amava tanto você, eu tava com medo da rejeição... – Explicou pegando uma mecha do cabelo do outro homem para ficar brincando com ela em seus dedos.

– Como se eu fosse rejeitar o amor da minha vida. Você é o homem mais sexy do mundo, sempre me deixa louco, duro como uma pedra e eu literalmente acordei hoje puto por você ser tão lindo então eu realmente espero que essas coisas não passem mais pela sua cabeça! – Disse segurando o rosto do outro para que o olhasse nos olhos.

– Não precisa se preocupar, Eren... Eu posso dizer com toda certeza que você curou meu coração , por isso eu quero tanto me casar com você, ter você aqui comigo pra sempre. Obrigado, meu amor.  – Agradeceu sem desviar o olhar e deixando um selar nos lábios do noivo.  – Espero que tenha gostado, vou repetir isso nos meus votos quando a gente casar,  só serei meloso duas vezes nessa vida!

– Você consegue estragar tudo seu babaca, eu te amo demais essa é a sua sorte!  Sabe ... Eu sinto falta de quando você  sempre pegava minha mão e dava um beijo quando eu ficava nervoso ou inseguro, ou quando você botava uma mecha do meu cabelo pra trás e fazia carinho na minha bochecha... Depois que leva pra cama acaba o romantismo né? – Eren brincou fingindo estar com raiva.

– Devolva meu anjinho tímido que eu devolvo o romantismo! – Levi provocou de volta.

– Velhote safado só me amou enquanto eu era um virgem apaixonado! – Fingiu estar revoltado .

– Vai  se foder, Eren!

– Venha você me foder, covarde!

– Nossa! Devolve a aliança, quero essa palhaçada mais não! – Fez drama se levantando do colo do mais novo e estendendo a mão.

– Otário! Eu nunca mais saio daqui! – Disse e deu a língua infantilmente enquanto corria de volta pro quarto deixando Levi bobo e perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele realmente era apaixonado por aquele maluco gigante.

Levi tomou seu tempo para lavar a louça e ajeitar a cozinha como uma forma de tentar despertar seu corpo que ainda estava com cansado e com sono, mas não demorou até Eren aparecer novamente e o ajudar com as tarefas até que estivesse tudo limpo e organizado como o mais velho gostava.

– Sem bancar o agiota, mas preciso cobrar minha recompensa, amor...  – Eren disse como quem não queria nada enquanto guardava a última louça.

– Que mané recompensa?  – Levi perguntou realmente confuso.

– Não acredito que você esqueceu  a mamada, meu bebê realmente quer ficar sem o leitinho? – Perguntou forçando uma voz fofa que não combinava em nada com ele.

– Eren , sua sorte é ser gostoso o suficiente pra eu ignorar as merdas que tu fala .  – Respondeu balançando a cabeça em negação, mas puxando o mais novo de volta pro quarto onde poderia  chupá-lo com mais conforto.  – Já que é sua recompensa, como você quer?  – Perguntou empurrando o maior para a cama sem muita delicadeza.

– Ui, bruto... Gosto. Quero  que você aproveite, amor. Amo assistir sua carinha de prazer me mamando com vontade. – Disse deixando dois tapas leves no rosto do mais velho.

– Então deite e ponha as mãos atrás da cabeça , tá proibido de tocar em mim com as mãos , entendeu?  – Perguntou autoritário soando muito sexy aos olhos e ouvidos de Eren.

– Amo quando você fica assim, tão gostoso, meu Deus !  – Comentou sozinho e rapidamente pôde ver o noivo dar um meio sorriso com olhar inocente .  – Ok acabei de desenvolver um fetiche chamado  “ quero te foder enquanto você usa uma roupinha de anjinho ” , eu não  t ô falando de lingerie  sexy  com asinha não , quero anjinho mesmo, o mais puro do mundo, amor! E você tem que atuar com essa carinha inocente! Por favor, Levi!

– O que você não implora com o pau  duro latejando que eu não faça o mais rápido possível pra você gozar pra mim , né? – Brincou com o ditado “O que você não pede  chorando, que eu não faça  sorrindo ?” vendo o pau do outro já pingando  pré-gozo na  samba-canção que ainda vestia.

– Nossa, você vai ficar muito irresistível de anjinho, Levi.  – Comentou fechando os olhos para imaginar.

– Tô vendo a hora você gozar  antes que eu coloque na boca!  – Reclamou falsamente , abaixando a peça de roupa para liberar o pau claramente necessitado do seu noivo.

– Culpa é minha agora você ser  goSSSSTOSO . PORRA! – Eren começou a reclamar, logo sendo surpreendido quando Levi  colocou toda a extensão da sua rola na boca.  – Meu Deus, vou durar  só  20 segundos pelo visto.

Ainda que Levi quisesse rir do comentário do outro, ele estava mais empenhado em deixar aquele membro bem molhado com sua saliva antes de começar a realmente chupá-lo.  Eren se sentia bem mais sensível que o normal naquele momento, precisando realmente se concentrar para aguentar mais um pouco, mas sua mente o traía o fazendo imaginar Levi em uma fantasia de anjo, e as expressões de prazer que o mais velho fazia enquanto lambia toda a extensão do seu pau e massageava suas coxas não ajudava.

Depois de algum tempo, Levi começou  a realmente  chupá-lo com gosto, subindo e descendo com sua boca, sempre tentando engolir o máximo de aguentava, não demorando para sentir Eren empurra-se para dentro com o quadril, praticamente rebolando em sua boca. Aquilo era um pouco desconfortável, ele não negaria, mas a tensão sexual e o cheiro que exalava  da pele do moreno eram o suficiente para deixar tudo  excitante.

Eren estava realmente lutando contra a vontade de segurar o noivo pelos cabelos e foder sua boca até gozar, e o conjunto de estímulos : A boca quente, úmida e gostosa do seu homem, o olhar cheio de luxúria que ele o lançava,  as mãos passeando por suas coxas e sua imaginação tornando tudo isso ainda mais erótico. Foi tudo demais para que ele aguentasse por muito tempo sem se deleitar  gozando sem aviso ao sentir seu pau passar pela garganta do mais velho , o fazendo engasgar.

– DESCULPA ,  AMOR ! T ava muito gostoso, desculpa! Desculpa, minha vida!  – Eren  se desesperou tentando ajudar o menor.

– AVISA DEMÔNIO!  – Gritou ainda tossindo um pouco.

– Desculpa!!!!

– Conseguiu fazer eu perder toda a vontade de foder, parabéns!  – Reclamou indo pro banheiro sozinho.  – Eren, vem!  – Chamou.

Era um certo hábito dos dois sempre tomarem banho  acompanhados um do outro quando  podiam, parte disso era porque  eles demoravam pra ter tempo de qualidade juntos, então quando podiam, não saíam do pé um do outro e naquele momento a ficha de que agora estavam  “ unidos para sempre ” ainda não havia caído e talvez ainda demorasse bastante para cair.

Depois de limpos, eles se arrumaram e ficaram esperando a ligação da imobiliária para confirmar as visitas que fariam naquela manhã, não demorando tanto assim para finalmente saírem do apartamento e entrar no carro ainda lotado de coisas para visitarem o que poderiam vir a ser o próximo lar do casal.


End file.
